Amnesia
by animefan018
Summary: After receiving amnesia from their last battle, Chiro must remember who he and the monkey team is before Shugazoom faces a horrible fate. But when a certain orange monkey interfers, will Chiro believe Mandarin or the Hyper Force?
1. Amnesia

**This is my second story about Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go.**

**I decided to have my first story "A New Threat" to lead us into this new story. Enjoy!**

**-----**

**Amnesia**

The team released Chiro from their grasp and looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you guys? – Who am I?" Chiro asked in a serious tone.

"Stop messing around kid and let's go home."

"Where are we?!" Chiro asked as he began to panic. That's when everyone knew Chiro wasn't joking around.

Sam stepped forward as she found the right words to say.

"We are in a fortress that a man named Phoboes built to capture pure hearts. – Your name is Chiro and you are an honorary member of the Hyper Force."

Chiro tried to remember anything by that statement, but was unable to. Antauri closed his eyes and concentrated on Chiro. He felt the power primate within him, but it was now buried deep within him.

"Chiro's sole was all mixed up when his crystal reformed. – Once a heart crystal is broken, it's never supposed to be put back together. Now that it is, Chiro can't remember anything besides what the average human knows."

"So he doesn't remember us?" Nova asked sadly.

"He doesn't remember any of you."

The Hyper Force took this news hard. But Antauri took it the hardest. Ever since he admitted that he felt like a father to the child, he wanted to be there for him. But now that Chiro doesn't remember him, it broke his heart.

"We should get him back to the robot and see if he regains any memory of what happened there," Gibson suggested as the team agreed.

"Will you come with us Chiro?" Antauri asked with all eyes on them. Chiro thought for a moment. _'How do I know I can trust them? I do feel as if I know these monkeys, but it's hard to tell.'_

"Alright," Chiro said as Antauri lifted him up and headed to the robot.

-----

"This is our home Chiro," Antauri informed as they landed. Chiro walked up to it and touched the foot.

"This is my home?" Chiro asked as the team nodded.

"Is it bringing anything back?" Otto asked.

Chiro shook his head no. Otto's smile faded away as he put his head down. Chiro ran his hand across the robot when the door suddenly opened. Chiro pulled his hand back immediately as he looked inside.

"Uh, does it usually open like that?" Chiro asked pointing to the door way.

"Only members of the team can open that door."

Chiro looked at the silver monkey_. 'Something's familiar about that monkey.'_ Chiro thought to himself.

"Maybe you should go inside and look around. Your room is bound to regain some of your memory!" Nova suggested as Chiro entered the robot with the team and Sam following. They went up their tubes and meant up in the communications room. There Chiro saw a big piece of dented metal on the floor.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's just a piece of the robot we had to cut off to try and save you."

"From what?"

"From Roger, when he was evil." Otto said.

Chiro suddenly saw himself in a cell talking to a man. He knew that was Roger.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked sensing something happened.

"I think I just saw myself in a cell talking to Roger."

The team smiled at each other.

"Sit down Chiro. And we'll tell you everything that happened to us as a team." Antauri said as they sat in their round chairs. Chiro sat in an orange one that Antauri said was his. Sam and Mirada just remained standing and listened to the story about their past.

_**(It was about four hours later when they finished.)**_

"And here we are here!" Sprx added to the end. Chiro was dumbfounded at their story.

"Okay, you've got my attention. – Lets say that this is all real. Why don't I remember anything?"

"Because your sole is corrupted at the moment. The only way to uncorrupt it is for you to remember everything." Antauri said feeling like he was repeating himself. Chiro didn't believe it, but he felt a connection between the silver monkey that he couldn't explain.

"I'll try to remember, but I'm not guaranteeing it."

Everyone sighed in relief as Gibson stood up.

"Perhaps you should explore the robot a bit to see if you can remember anything."

"Alright" Chiro said as he got up from his seat and followed Antauri to different places of the robot.

"Do you think he'll come back to us?" Nova asked Gibson. He gave her no reply.

"He will," She heard Sam say.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is wait. – Now lets fix up the robot; it's damaged from the fight with the Heart Snatchers," Gibson said as everyone began to work.

Sorry that it's a short chapter. I'll write more soon!=)


	2. Is This Real? Or Is It A Lie?

**Is This Real? Or Is It A Lie?**

Antauri and Chiro explored the whole robot except for the rooms. Antauri didn't want to invade on his teammate's personal space, so he led Chiro to his own room. Stopping in front of the door, Chiro felt his heart beat faster.

"And this is your room." The door opened to reveal Chiro's room. Antauri entered as Chiro hesitated. It was as if a blanket of darkness and hatred infiltrated the room. He looked at Antauri to see if he felt anything wrong as well. But seeing that Antauri was giving him a strange look, he entered his so-called-room. Looking around, he saw posters of the Sun Riders everywhere and a TV in front of a bed. He gazed around to see everything he liked when he was a kid there. Even some of his old action figures were displayed on one of the dressers. _'Maybe there is some truth behind this all.'_ Chiro said to himself as he began to trust Antauri.

As he looked around some more, he saw a corner of his room that made him uneasy. When he tried to find out why, fear struck him as he felt a pain shoot through his back and then another in his heart. The pain overwhelmed the child as blackness began to envelope his mind and he fell to the ground.

Antauri heard the thud and quickly turned to see Chiro on the floor. "Chiro!" Antauri yelled and ran over to the half unconscious child. Chiro was shaking all over as he held his heart.

"What's wrong?"

"My body, it hurts all over! – I'm scared Antauri!" Chiro stated as he fell unconscious. Antauri was in shock. Of everything he would expect his leader to say, he thought Chiro would never say that. It frightened him because whatever was wrong with Chiro frightened the child so much he admitted it; and since Antauri knows Chiro better, he knew that Chiro would never admit being frightened. He caressed the boys' hair before he immediately turned on his communicator.

"Antauri to Gibson, do you read me?"

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"No. Chiro just fell unconscious in his room."

"Alright. Get him to the sick bay at once. I'll meet you there."

"Antauri out."

He activated his jet pact and lifted Chiro up. Sprx, Nova, and Otto appeared at the door to see their zoned out leader.

"Sprx, can you give me a hand?"

"No problem!" He said as he activated his jet pack and helped Antauri carry Chiro to the Sick Bay. Nova and Otto exchanged worried glances before following them. They arrived at the sick bay in less then one minute with Gibson waiting there.

"Place him on the bed." Gibson said as he began to boot up the system.

Antauri and Sprx carefully set Chiro on the bench as Gibson immediately began to scan his body. When the results came back, Gibson sighed in relief.

"He seems fine. However, the deep scratches he received could be the cause of this."

"We should let Chiro rest. – I'll stay here and watch him."

"Are you sure Antauri? You stayed up all night last time!"

"Thanks for your concern Nova, but I'm fine. Besides, I think I can help Chiro using the power primate."

"Okay," Nova said with concern as she started to her room. Otto saw Nova was still very worried, so he chased after her with hopes of making her feel better. Sprx and Gibson left in hesitation as the doors to the Sick Bay closed.

Antauri got in the meditating position and tried to reach Chiro's conscious.

After trying for about an hour, he figured his sole was too confused to even recognize Antauri's presence.

Antauri pulled up a chair next to the boy and began stroking his hair. Closing his eyes, his thoughts wondered. _'Why must you go through all this? No one should have to face as many dangers as you have to. – I guess it's your burden.'_ Antauri opened his eyes once more and looked at Chiro. _'Whatever you have to face Chiro, we won't let you do it alone.' _

Antauri became weary within the next two hours. He looked at the clock that read 3:45 am and glanced back at Chiro. Antauri knew he couldn't stay awake after not getting any sleep for two days; so he leaned back in the chair and fell into a light but peaceful sleep.

-----

The sun rose above the mountains as the light shinned on a certain orange monkey on a tall building. He smirked as he saw the Super Robot didn't stir with his presence.

"So my brother's are having difficulties with the scanners. – My revenge will be easier and more agonizing on them," Mandarin laughed as turned away and began planning his revenge.

-----

Antauri stirred in his sleep as he felt a familiar presence close by. He wasn't sure who it was, but it was fairly close.

Waking up from his dream, he looked around to see Sam and Miranda looking at the computers with great interest.

"Chiro didn't wake up while you were sleeping." Miranda said.

"On my planet, we don't have all this high tech equipment. – But I guess it's better that way because the countries would use it to gain dominance over the other countries."

Antauri hopped out of the seat and walked up to Sam's side.

"You want to go back, don't you?"

Sam looked down sadly. "More than you can imagine. – My friend is dearly troubled by a new menace we are facing. Well, new to me, old to everyone else."

Antauri smiled at her. "Those who care about others always succeed in their ambitions. It's because of those they want to help that make you keep working on what you want the most. – Once Chiro remembers who we are, we'll help you get back to your planet."

Sam looked up with a smile on her face. "Thanks Antauri, I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"You've already did. It was us that need to repay you; not you having to repay us."

She nodded in understanding before smiling at Miranda.

'What happened?' Chiro asked himself as he opened his watery sky blue eyes. The pain had subsided, but it still lingered in different areas of his body. Trying to sit up, he saw Antauri turn and run towards him.

"You shouldn't get up yet. You're still injured with those scratches on your back. They never fully healed from the last battle."

Chiro opened his eyes wide at the comment. His thoughts were coming at him so fast that it gave him a splitting head ack. If he got injured like this during their last battle, imagine what future enemies could do! They could easily kill him or torture him and make him suffer for things he doesn't even remember doing! Chiro couldn't take it any longer. His mind was bombarded with all these stories and events that he didn't even know if they were real or not. Grasping his head in pain, he sat up and closed his eyes.

"Chiro, everything will be alright. Just calm down and get some more rest."

"Get some rest?! How can I get some rest while I don't even know who I am! Nor do I know who my real family is!" Chiro said as he saw images of a house on fire. There was a woman holding a small child in her hands while she ran along side with a man. They weren't very clear, but he could tell he knew them from somewhere. The vision faded out as he felt himself fall back down on the Sick Bay bed.

Antauri caressed his hair while trying to calm the child down with calming words. Chiro's eyes began to water up before he fell asleep once more.

-----

I don't think this chapter was very well written because I was typing it at 11:45 at night. Hope you enjoyed! =)


	3. Run Away

**Run Away**

The sun was setting while people were rushing home. Children said their goodbyes as they grew weary of the day's activities.

Mandarin however, was not growing weary at all. In fact, he was still plotting his revenge on the top of a low roof. He could clearly see who the people were that walked about, but they couldn't see him.

Else where on Shugazoom, the Hyper Force came to a decision to contact Jinmay. She recently left to Ranger 7 to check on the prisoners there. Ever since Krinkle kidnapped Chiro and put them all in his brain, the hyper force wanted to make sure that no one else tried to do anything like that again.

They all huddled around the screen as Jinmay appeared.

"Hello Monkey Team! How are you?" She asked smiling. But as she studied the team, she saw they hadn't slept in a while and they all bore worried expressions. It was then she realized that Chiro wasn't there. Jinmay's heart broke as she remembered the horrible feeling she felt the other day. The team noticed her smile fade away quickly and looked down.

"Where, where's Chiro?" She asked trying to hide the concern in her voice.

Antauri looked up at her and cleared his throat.

"A new threat was laid on Shugazoom, but was quickly expunged. However, it wasn't easy. They were after some thing called Pure Heart Crystals; and Chiro had the one they were searching for. – They gave him an injury that would be too hard to bear if you were normal, but Chiro withstood it. However, despite all our efforts, we weren't able to stop them from taking Chiro."

Jinmay's face went pale after she heard this. She knew what Pure Hearts were, and she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having an enemy take Chiro's pure heart.

"We ventured to the fortress with two new allies, Sam and Miranda only to arrive to watch them rip his heart out. I fought to get it back, but Phoboes shattered it since he couldn't have it for himself."

Jinmay was once again speechless and extremely pale in the face. She knew what happened to people if their pure hearts were broken. Her eyes began to water up as Antauri continued.

"A Heart Snatcher named Roger gave up his own life energy to reform Chiro's Pure Heart Crystal. But once Chiro woke up……" He trailed off as he really didn't want to scare the poor girl to death.

"…….He didn't know who we were," Nova finished as tears began streaming down her face.

Jinmay was in complete shock and didn't know what to think. After hearing that story, she wanted to be there along side Chiro. She knew that she could help Chiro remember; but it would take time.

"Antauri, may I come back early so I may help Chiro?" She asked with no emotions in her voice. He knew what that meant and he was afraid of it.

"Yes. – But leave tomorrow and not today."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. – Jinmay out."

The team looked at Antauri as the screen went black. "I knew she would be shocked to hear about Chiro's state."

"Well, at least she knows." Otto said as he yawned.

"I think everyone should get some rest." Antauri said and spotted Sam talking to Miranda in the corner of the sick bay. The team went to their rooms while Antauri entered the sickbay. Sam looked up and smiled, but stopped as she yawned as well.

Antauri smiled and walked up to her.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You can get some sleep in Chiro's room if you want." Antauri whispered to make sure he wouldn't wake up Chiro.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You two need your rest, and so do I. I'll show you were Chiro's room is before I go to my own room."

Sam stood up as Miranda scurried to her shoulder again.

"Thanks."

Antauri nodded before they exited the Sick bay and went up the tubes.

Antauri led Sam to Chiro's room and then immediately headed towards his. He didn't want to leave Chiro by himself, but Antauri knew Chiro needed time to think things out. Slowly entering his room, he went into his sleeping pod and quickly fell asleep.

-----

Chiro woke up the next morning with a splitting head ack. Standing up quietly; he crept to his tube and went down.

'_I need to get away! I don't belong here!'_ Chiro thought as he ran out of the robot and into the city

He gazed around in amazement as he saw everyone living peacefully. Children playing in the park, parents playing with their kids, people walking down the streets, and things he was used to see. He sighed in relief as he saw that no harm had come to the city like the robots had said.

Walking around some more, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Chiro! What's up?" BT asked with Glenny following close behind.

As they walked on opposite sides of Chiro, they noticed he wasn't wearing the communicator he always wore.

"Where's your communicator Chiro?" Glenny asked with the curiosity getting the best of him.

Chiro looked up at him in confusion. He barley remembered BT and Glenny, but he knew they were bullies. _'Why are bullies asking me where my…..what a minute; what communicator?'_ Chiro asked himself.

BT and Glenny saw the confusion on his face before coming up with an idea.

"We'll help you find it! You'll need it in case you have to call for back up."

"Back up? – What back up?"

BT and Glenny laughed as Chiro said that. "So you don't need the monkey's help anymore? Well I've seen both you and them fight without each other. And trust me; you guys aren't very good unless you fight together."

"What are you talking about? – I don't fight! – Besides, everyone is peaceful."

"You don't fight?! – That's a good one Chiro. It's because of you and those monkeys you found that Shugazoom is peaceful again."

Chiro looked down at this thought. _'Were the monkeys telling the truth?'_

"What's wrong with you man?! You're acting strange!"

"You would be too if you woke up not knowing who you are and five robotic monkeys saying you're a hero and a chosen one!"

BT and Glenny looked at each other worriedly.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?"

"I remember some things. – I remember you guys and the orphanage. But that's about it." Chiro said closing his eyes.

"What are you doing out here then? You need to get back to the monkeys so they can help you remember!"

"I'm so confused at that place! There's so many unexplained feelings there I don't understand!" Chiro said angrily as his eyes opened once more.

"Okay okay! Don't yell! – We'll try to help you remember, but I think the monkeys could help you more."

Chiro looked up again and smiled at his two 'new' friends. "Thanks!" And they began towards the Hover Burger Stand.


	4. A Presence?

**A Presence? **

Antauri finally woke up after a nice rest. Staying up for two days straight can really take a toll on you. He hopped out of his pod and stretched; but an empty feeling made him stop suddenly. Looking around in every direction, he didn't feel Chiro's presence in the robot. Rushing towards the Sick Bay, the others woke up to the sound of Antauri's rushing feet. They too went the Sick Bay to see Chiro gone.

Antauri fell to his knees as he saw his 'son' gone.

"Where could he have gone off to?" Nova asked as she looked at Gibson.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can get a lock on his communicator signal."

"That would work if he had his communicator," Sprx said as he looked at Antauri. Antauri held up Chiro's communicator and set it down on the Sick Bay bed. The team looked down as they began to think of ways to find Chiro.

Antauri looked up to see the rest the team sad and worried. He knew he had to be the strong one, so he thought of an idea.

"If we can't do this with technology, we'll have to go and search for Chiro. However, only ask a couple of citizens because it might create panic within the city." Antauri ordered as everyone looked up.

Antauri looked at Sam and Miranda. "Can you assist us? We might be able to cover more ground with you helping."

"Sure!"

"Alright, hyper force go!" Antauri finished as everyone exited the robot and split up in different directions of the city.

-----

"Do you remember this place? This is where your team always got a bite to eat. You even saved this place from Cloggy Colon Creature. Remember?"

Chiro thought for a moment as he remembered looking in the mirror to see himself with an allergic reaction.

"All I remember is having an allergic reaction."

"Well, that's what that thing did to us. At least you remembered a little bit! – Let's try some other place like…..Ma and Pa's Arcade!" They said as Glenny grabbed Chiro's hand.

Chiro, who wasn't expecting it, grabbed Glenny's hand and threw him to the wall. Chiro just froze as he realized what he just did.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for Chiro?!"

Chiro walked over to Glenny and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! – I, I didn't even know I could do that!"

Glenny dusted himself off as BT laughed at him.

"Wow, you really did lose your memory. – One thing's for sure, you didn't forget your training!"

"But, I, I didn't even know what I was doing the whole time. I did it without thinking."

"Well, it could have been a reflex. Anyway, let's go to Ma and Pa's Arcade now."

"Alright," Chiro said as he followed along.

-----

"Jinmay to Antauri, are you there?"

"Yes Jinmay, go ahead."

"I have to help find an escaped convict before I come back. Is that okay?"

"Sure. But there's something I need to tell you. – Chiro left without telling us and now we are having trouble finding him. The team split up and we are searching for him now. Even Sam and Miranda."

"I hope you guys find him! Make sure he stays safe Antauri!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"Jinmay out."

Antauri once again concentrated on locating Chiro when he felt a familiar presence near Ma and Pa's Arcade. So he turned around and headed there.

----

"You and your team had spent almost all your free time here at the arcade." BT said as they entered.

Chiro looked around to see video games everywhere and a little prize center in the front of the place. An old woman resided behind the counter and when she turned to greet them, her eyes went wide open and she ran to Chiro.

"It's so good to see you! – I saw Nova the other day at the library when she said you were very ill. She was so sad and worried. – But I'm glad you're feeling better." Ma said as she hugged Chiro. She stood up to see Chiro bore a confused look.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Who's Nova?"

Ma looked at Glenny and BT with much concern.

"Nova is the yellow monkey Chiro." Ma added

"The yellow?"

"Well, we've got a lot of ground to cover before it becomes dark, so let's take a look around." BT said who turned Chiro around slowly. They began looking around when Chiro remembered coming here when he was a kid. Touching one of the machines, he closed his eyes and tried to remember anything. However no matter how hard he tried, the only thing he felt was a familiar presence. He didn't know what it was, but he felt someone familiar close by.

Slowly walking outside, he looked around at the clouding sky.

Glenny and BT followed Chiro outside and looked around as well.

"What are we looking for?" BT asked.

"I feel something. Something familiar. However, it makes me a bit scared."

"Scared? – You scared?! Now that's defiantly something you wouldn't say!"

Chiro ignored the comment as he was drawn towards a building. He began walking towards it as someone above noticed his presence.

"So the Hyper Force does know I'm here. – I guess I better take care of the boy first." Mandarin smiled. He hid deeper in the shadows of the building as Chiro and his two friends approached.

They stopped in front of the building as Chiro studied it carefully. He knew that someone or something was there that he knew before, but as he looked it over, he saw nothing.

"Are we going to stick around all day or go?"

Chiro slowly began to turn around. "Let's go."

They began walking away when a certain hidden orange monkey smirked and jumped in front of the kids. Glenny and BT froze immediately as Chiro, who was not paying much attention, ran into his two friends.

"Like you said, are we going or what?" He asked them as he looked up. Chiro saw both of them shaking in fear badly while he felt the familiar presence in front of him. Looking past the two frightened boys, he saw an orange monkey with a claw.

"Hello, _boy_." Mandarin laughed.

------


	5. Who?

Who?

"It's Ma, Ma, Mandarin!" Glenny said stepping back.

Mandarin smirked at their reaction. He looked at Chiro to see he looked confused.

"Why, you seem confused dear Chiro. Has the Hyper Force finally abandoned you?"

"The Hyper Force? – Oh, you mean those cybernetic monkeys that proclaimed I was part of their team? – Like I told them, you've mistaken me with someone else." Chiro said still not looking scared.

"Chiro! He's the bad monkey!" BT whispered.

"Bad monkey? – Oh ya; the monkeys told me about him, but he doesn't seem scary at all."

Mandarin frowned at this statement. _'What is the boy doing? – Improvising before the Hyper Force gets here? Or does he have another plan?'_ He thought to himself.

"Ch, Cha-Chiro! You've gotta remember how to fight or we're all done for!" Glenny said as they went behind Chiro.

"I already told you! I don't know! – When I slammed you in the wall, I didn't even know what I was doing!"

This made one of Mandarin's eyes gleam. _'Has he really forgotten everything?'_

Mandarin wanted answers and he wanted them now. Quickly jumping up in the air, he lunged towards Chiro and pinned him to the wall behind them.

Glenny and BT ran off screaming in terror.

Chiro struggled to get free, but it was useless.

"You really don't remember me, do you Chiro?"

Chiro looked up at Mandarin as fear struck him.

Mandarin laughed. "I guess not! You're not even in Hyper Mode! – I've waited for this day ever since I meant you!"

"Waited for what?"

Mandarin thought for a moment. He wanted his brothers to pay for all the pain they caused him. That's when an idea came to his mind.

"I've always wanted to tell something you might reject at first. However, you must understand that I tell the truth and only the truth."

"And how do I know I can believe you?"

Mandarin pushed Chiro against the wall again.

"You _will_ trust me because if you don't, you'll be killed by the five monkeys' that kidnapped you and murdered your family!"

Chiro's face went pale with fear and disbelief. He shook his head no very slowly as tears rolled down his eyes.

Mandarin smiled to himself in victory as he let go of Chiro. Chiro slid down the wall and sat on the ground; lost in his thoughts.

"I came here to warn you that they were going to do the same thing to you once they gained your trust. – They've tricked the whole planet into believing in them so they can commit these crimes without becoming a suspect. – But I can take you away from all of this madness. Together, we can revenge all those who they killed!" Mandarin said and extended his hand out to Chiro.

"What do you say kid?"

Chiro heard the last word and remembered that the red one called Sprx called him the same thing. _'How can they be evil? They seemed so nice!'_ Chiro's face was now all red and filled with tears. Not only because he was sad about losing his family, but because he was so confused. Mandarin saw this and knew Chiro needed time to think about the offer.

"I'll let you think about it for a while. – Meet me here at Sunset with your answer."

Mandarin said as he hopped up on the building and disappeared into the shadows.

Chiro just sat there; staring at the ground.

------

Antauri looked around more carefully as he approached the Arcade. About five blocks away, he heard two people screaming.

"I better go check it out." He said to himself as he descended on the cold asphalt. There he saw the two kids Chiro hanged out with a lot running and screaming down the sidewalk.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he quickly used his telekinesis to stop the two terrified children and put them in front of him.

They were panting very hard before they looked up.

"It's one of the monkeys!" BT yelled.

"Why are you two terrified?"

Glenny and BT looked at each other before answering.

"Chiro didn't want us to tell you, but he lost his memory."

"Ya! And while we were trying to help him remember, Mandarin came out of nowhere and attacked Chiro. - We couldn't do anything, so we panicked and ran away."

Antauri's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"At the Arcade! But who knows what Mandarin did to him!"

Antauri was filled up with anger and quickly activated his jetpack flew towards the arcade.

"Antauri to Monkey Team, Chiro was spotted at the Arcade being attacked by Mandarin."

"We're on the way!" They called back.

-------

Mandarin felt Antauri getting closer with each minute. Smirking, he quickly jumped onto another building in front of the Arcade. There he waited for his brothers to arrive.

"There coming to take you away Chiro! But don't worry; I won't let them take you!" Mandarin yelled to Chiro who was still broken on the floor.

Smiling, he looked back to see Antauri land on the building.

"Where is he?!" Antauri yelled with his eyes filled with fiery.

"Where is who?" Mandarin asked calmly.

"You know who! – Where's Chiro!"

The rest of the team arrived and landed behind their second in command.

"You mean the hairless monkey? – Oh, he's down there." Mandarin chuckled and pointed to the soaked and lost child.

The team looked at Chiro as they went into shock. Seeing their leader staring at the ground lost in thought, covered in tears, and completely oblivious to what was happening around him made them boil with anger.

"What did you do?!" Nova yelled choking on her own tears.

"Me? I didn't do anything. – He just learned the truth." Mandarin smirked as he saw the team immediately fly over to their friend. Surrounding Chiro, they noticed Chiro didn't even realize they were there.

They all wanted to comfort him in everyway possible. But they were afraid if they touched him, he would break.

"Chiro?" Antauri said softly as he gained enough courage to hold one of his hands.

Chiro twitched as he felt a calming and familiar hand touch his. When he heard his name again, he snapped out of his trans to see the five monkeys he awakened to the first time.

Chiro quickly jumped up as he backed up on the wall; still not letting go of Antauri's hand.

The monkeys took one step back to make sure they didn't get too close and scare him.

"It's alright; we aren't gonna hurt you Chiro. – It's us, your friends." Otto said calmly.

"Friends?! – You guys took me away from my family!"

They all looked at each other. They did make Chiro come live with them, but they thought Chiro was an orphan.

"That's not true Chiro. – When you awoken us, you said that you were an orphan and didn't even remember your family." Antauri said sternly.

Chiro looked into Antauri's eyes as he couldn't help but believe him. Mandarin saw this and quickly thought of a way to resolve this.

"Chiro! They're trying to trick you again! – They act like they care about you when they really don't!" Mandarin said as he jumped down from the building and walked slowly towards the team.

"Don't listen to him Chiro. He's trying to get revenge on us for not joining him in his quest to take over Shugazoom years ago!"

"And don't forget when we stopped him once again when he came back." Sprx added.

"Liar! Don't listen to them! They just want you so they can do away with you!"

Chiro shut his eyes and faced the floor. He didn't know who was telling the truth or even if they were telling the truth at all.

He kept his grip on Antauri fearing that if he let go, he would be bombarded by all his thoughts at once.

Mandarin loved to see the pain in the teams' eyes as they were afraid of losing their leader. However, he knew that if he didn't end this soon, things would get out of hand.

"It's alright Chiro. We aren't gonna hurt you. If you come with us, we can take you to Jinmay."

Chiro's eyes flew wide opened. The name sounded familiar to him; but when he began to see her face, a pain shot through his head. Chiro let go of Antauri and grasped his head in pain. He whimpered a little and crouched down.

"Chiro!" The monkey team yelled.

But before they could get him out of there, they heard Mandarin yell, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Their vision went black as the team including Chiro fell unconscious.

Mandarin loomed over them and began laughing uncontrollably.

When he was about to grab Chiro, an energy blast hit him in the arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" A female voice behind him called.

Mandarin quickly turned around as his eyes widened.


	6. “Who’s Telling the Truth?”

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been rapped in my other story "Epidemic" and had writers block. Oh well, enjoy!=)**

"_**Who's Telling the Truth?"**_

"I'm not gonna let you take Chiro!" A pink haired girl yelled to Mandarin as she landed on the asphalt.

Mandarin smirked as he realized the Hyper Force informed her about Chiro's state.

"How nice of you to join us Jinmay. However, I'm afraid you're too late!"

"Oh ya! We'll see about that!" Jinmay said as she began a rush attack.

Mandarin laughed as he simply dodged her fist. Jinmay looked over her shoulder to see Mandarin behind her.

"If you go now, I'll let you live."

"Never gonna happen!" Jinmay yelled out again and charged up her laser eyes (Sorry, I don't know what it's called). She aimed them at Mandarin and began shooting.

"Silly girl." Mandarin dodged them with ease and quickly went behind Jinmay.

"Monkey Min, agh!" Mandarin screeched as he was hit in the back by a small energy beam.

Falling to the floor, he looked up to see a hawk carrying a fourteen year old girl.

"Don't even think about it!" Sam shouted as Miranda set her on the floor before turning into a fairy like creature.

"What's this? New allies?" Mandarin said as he stood up and looked around. He observed his surroundings to see a sewer hole in the road. "I know when I'm beaten. – But mark my words, I will be back and I _will _have my revenge on the monkey team!" Mandarin quickly threw down a small ball that contained gas in it and the whole area was covered in black smoke.

He then quickly grabbed Chiro and quietly went into the sewer unnoticed.

"Where'd he go?" Jinmay asked as Miranda formed into a blood hound dog to attempt to sniff Mandarin out; but it was too late.

The two girls felt their way around until the smoke cleared out a few minutes later. Jinmay looked at where she saw Chiro last to find he was gone. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she knew Mandarin took him.

Sam made her way to Antauri as Miranda formed back into a fairy and landed on her shoulder again.

"Antauri? – Are you okay?" She shook him as he opened his eyes.

"I think so." He looked around to see Jinmay crying and no longer sensed Chiro or Mandarin. He stood up to see the rest of the team unconscious.

He transformed his hand into the device that rebuts their system and rebutted everyone's system.

"What happened?" Nova said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Mandarin happened." Sprx replied as he noticed Chiro gone.

"Thank you Antauri." Gibson added as he stood up.

Otto too stood up and saw Jinmay. "Hi Jinmay!"

Her eyes were still watery from crying. She looked up and couldn't help but smile at the green monkey.

"Hi Otto."

Sam and Miranda looked at Jinmay confused.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Antauri.

He cleared his throat.

"Jinmay, this is Sam and her changling friend Miranda."

"Nice to meet you Sam and Miranda. – Thanks for helping us." Jinmay smiled. However, the smile quickly faded.

Miranda and Sam noticed her smile disappear. "It's nice to meet you too!" Sam said.

Miranda flew up to Jinmay and bowed.

"You're welcome. – Assisting people is what we do. – And don't worry, we'll get Chiro back."

"Thanks."

Antauri looked around and tried to sense where the two could have gone. But when he was unable to, he knew what they had to do.

"We must regroup at the robot and create a plan to rescue Chiro."

Everyone nodded and began flying towards the robot.

------

It was about ten minutes later when Chiro finally had consciousness.

He looked around to see light emitting from torches and brown cave walls surrounding him. He tried to see if there was a cave entrance, but the tunnel went on further as it got darker.

'_What happened?'_ He wondered. _'How'd I get here?'_

Fear struck him as he remembered what happened earlier.

"Where am I?" Chiro called into the darkness.

'_Did the monkeys get me?'_

"You're finally awake." A voice rang from the darkness and reverberated through the tunnels.

Chiro backed up against the wall as he looked around quickly.

"Who's there?!"

"It's only me; Mandarin." Mandarin said as he walked out of the black archway.

"Where, what happened to those other monkeys?" Chiro asked.

"I simply knocked them out so I could get you out of there. – They were gonna kill you right then and there."

Chiro closed his eyes and remembered how the silver one held his hand. The thought of it made him relaxed and feel safe; but Mandarin's voice brought him out of his safe place.

"Once a friend of mine gets here, we'll succeed in getting revenge!"

"I…..I don't think I can hurt them."

"And why not_ boy_? – They ruined your life and countless of others! – Just imagine all those innocent people scared, homeless, and not knowing what to do."

Chiro's eyes flew wide open as he saw himself walking in a fortress. Looking around, he saw citizens from Shugazoom hurt and slaving away.

Once they looked up at him, they all began to whisper to each other.

What they said was unclear to him, but he believed they said "He's here to save us."

Mandarin looked at Chiro curiously.

"Are you alright?"

Chiro's memory stopped as he saw Mandarin in front of him. "Ya, I was just thinking."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think as we wait for our guest to arrive." Mandarin said as he left.

Chiro looked down. _'What was that I saw? – Was that the fortress I woke up in? – Why were they saying I would save them?'_ He pondered as he didn't know what it meant.

'_Were they working because the Hyper Force made them? – Or is it because Mandarin?'_

Chiro closed his eyes and leaned against the wall in deep thought.

'_Who is telling the truth?'_

-------


	7. A Memory? Or A Dream?

**A Memory? Or a Dream?**

"I sure hope Chiro's okay." Jinmay said who leaned against Antauri's pod chair.

Nova looked up to Jinmay to see her stressing out.

"Don't worry Jinmay; Chiro can take care of himself. – Even if he has lost his memory doesn't mean he hasn't forgotten his training." Nova reassured her.

Jinmay looked at the floor still worried.

"So what's the plan Antauri?" Sprx asked.

All eyes were on Antauri.

"In order to find Chiro, we have to find a route that he could have used to escape." Antauri said.

"But we looked and there was no escape route Mandarin could have used to get the kid and leave that quickly!"

Miranda and Sam looked down at the ground in deep thought.

They remembered where everything was and how everything looked. That's when it hit both of them.

"The Sewer!" Sam yelled out.

"You're right! The fastest way out of there in time would be the sewers."

Jinmay looked up as hope filled her heart.

"All we have to do is find out where those tunnels lead to and we'll find Chiro!" Nova said excitedly. Gibson began typing things into his personal computer until he turned the computer screen towards them.

"The sewer line runs through the west side of Shugazoom and ends up in the…"

"Zone of Wasted Years." Antauri finished. "Gibson, can you scan that area for any human heat signatures?"

"It'll take an a few minutes." Gibson replied as he began the scans immediately.

"Once Gibson locates where Mandarin took Chiro, we'll have to get there unnoticed."

"But what if Mandarin does notice?" Otto asked.

"Then what ever we do, we have to keep Chiro away from him. – We must get him back to the robot safe and sound."

"That sounds like a great plan and all, but we have a problem" Gibson added grimly. Everyone looked at him. "It seems Mandarin has another guest with him."

Gibson showed them the screen to see one heat signature deep within a cave and an animal creature shaped like Mandarin not far from the cave with another human signature.

"Who could that be?" Sprx asked as he tried to think of all the villains they have encountered.

Antauri closed his eyes and sensed a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. In fact, the last time he felt it was when Skeleton King was resurrected.

"Valina!"

Everyone turned pale as they heard that name. Looking at Antauri, Sam and Miranda were confused and wondered why they were frightened by this 'Valina' character.

"V...Va….Valina?" Otto stuttered.

"Are you sure Antauri?" Sprx asked as he believed his friend was lying.

"I'm positive. – The power primate never steers us wrong."

"What do you think she has planned for Chiro?"

Antauri looked up grimly. "Let's just hope we can get to Chiro before she does because what ever she wants with him can't be good. – Hyper Force, Go!"

---------

Chiro sat in the darkness cold and alone. Mandarin had been gone only five minutes; and to Chiro, it felt like an eternity.

He couldn't take it any more. He wanted to go home and resume his 'normal' life that he remembered.

Weakly standing up, he ran his hand against the wall and ascended forward.

Searching the tunnels for two hours, he began to lose faith of ever finding a way out. He soon grew tired until he collapsed on the cold dirt floor.

Chiro tried to get up, but blackness faded his vision.

---------

"Hello, Valina." Mandarin said as he approached the witch.

"You're late Mandarin."

"You would be too if you had to wait until the boy woke up."

"So you managed to capture Chiro?"

"It was easier than expected. – He has lost all his memories about ever being part of the Hyper Force."

Valina smirked. "Did he remember you?"

"No. In fact, he thought I was still part of the Hyper Force."

"Well isn't this interesting. – Why didn't you take him with you?"

"He was lost in thought and weak. – I blamed everything on my brothers."

"Let's go and make Chiro one of us then." Valina chuckled and followed Mandarin out.

--------

The Monkey Team was flying over the city nearing the Zone of Wasted Years when Antauri felt Chiro lost within himself.

"I must go to Chiro!" Antauri shouted to the others as he closed his eyes and began to fall.

"Not again!" Nova whined as she caught Antauri.

"Is he okay?" Sam called to Nova.

"Ya! He's fine! – He just left his body so he can talk to Chiro."

Sam bore a confused expression and looked at Miranda who stayed silent.

-------

"Where, where am I?" Chiro called into the darkness.

No reply came. However, the scene around him began to change as he saw himself in the big robot he awakened to.

"How'd I get here?" Chiro asked as a green monkey ran right through him. "What?"

He watched as the Otto handed Gibson a device.

"Here's the device you wanted!" Otto said in a rather happy voice.

"Thank you. – Now can you get Chiro up? He over slept again."

"Sure thing boss!"

Otto ran to the transporter tubes and went up to Chiro's room.

The next time Chiro blinked, he was in a familiar room. In fact, it was the room that Antauri claimed was Chiro's.

He looked at the bed to see someone sleeping in it.

"Who…."

Chiro was cut off when he heard the door behind him open. Turning around, he saw Otto walk in.

"Wake up Chiro! – Gibson is waiting for you!" Otto shouted as he shook the sleeping child.

'_WHAT?!'_ Chiro yelled to himself as he saw himself sit up and stretch.

"What time is it?" Chiro said as he looked at the clock.

"It's 8:00; you slept in!"

It took Chiro a moment to process what Otto had just said.

His eyes opened wide. "I'm late for Gibson's computer lesson!" Chiro yelled as he jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet.

Otto left leaving the ghost Chiro and the Chiro getting dressed in the room.

The real Chiro was shocked. _'How am I here if I'm over there?'_

The other Chiro brushed his hair and quickly put on a device on the left side of his shirt.

The real Chiro looked down at the shirt he was wearing to see it not there.

'_Okay, this is weird. Why am I getting the feeling that the thing on my shirt is a communicator?' _

The door opened again and both Chiro's spun around.

"Hello Antauri!" The other Chiro said.

Antauri walked into the room as the doors closed behind.

"Hello to you too Chiro. – Did you sleep well?"

"Ya! Except I slept a little too well."

Antauri chuckled. "Rest is good for the body; even if you only get a couple of minutes of it. - However, I think Gibson would say otherwise."

Chiro quickly looked up. "Ya; I'm late for that, aren't I?"

"It's never too late Chiro. – Go ahead and if he gets mad, tell him I was holding you up."

"Thanks for always having my back Antauri!"

Antauri winked as Chiro left the room.

The real Chiro looked at Antauri who looked directly at him.

"Can you see me?" Chiro asked.

Antauri nodded. "You have fallen unconscious and into a deep slumber."

"Then why am I seeing all this?"

"This is a memory you have lost but yet is now found."

"How is that? I didn't remember anything before all this!"

"That's because you are battling with yourself. – The new you and the one you were."

"Battling with myself? Why?"

"To find the real you."

"But how do I?"

"You look within yourself. – There you will discover the truth." Antauri said as the scene around both of them disappeared. Antauri began to fade away as Chiro tried to reach for him; but fell instead.

The next time he looked up, he was back in the cave.

Looking around, he wondered if what he saw was real or not.

'_I've got to get outta here!'_ He said to himself as he stood back up and began searching for the way out once more.

--------


	8. Escaped

**Escaped**

"You can put me down Nova; Chiro's fine. At least, for now." Antauri said who was clearly back in his own body.

She let him go as he flew next to her.

"So what was wrong with the kid?" Sprx asked.

"He got lost within himself trying to find out who he was."

"Did he remember everything?"

"No, he only saw one memory that took place two days prior to the Heart Snatchers arrival."

"Well at least it's better than nothing!" Jinmay hollered to them.

Everyone smiled and continued towards their destination.

------

"So what have you told Chiro so far?" Valina asked the evil monkey.

Mandarin smirked at the question. "I blamed his parent's death on the Hyper Force and said that they were going to do away with him soon."

"I underestimated you Mandarin."

"He'll never trust the Hyper Force again!" Mandarin laughed as they neared the cave.

------

Chiro kept on going through the tunnel.

He had no idea how much time flew by, but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there and back into the city.

Chiro began to lose hope until he turned a corner to see a blinding light.

Shielding his eyes until they adjusted, he could plainly see that he found the exit to the cave. He ran out the cave as fast as he could and took a deep breathe of fresh air.

This particular part of the Zone of Wasted Years was alive and green. Animals scurried about and Chiro could plainly see everything growing happily.

However, he soon remembered what he had to do and ran deep within the forest area.

'_I wonder why this part is all green. Usually it's dead with no signs of life._' Chiro thought to himself.

Coming up to a cliff, he looked down to see that he was on top of the largest mountain on Shugazoom.

"Holy Shugazoom! – How do I go home now?" He muttered to himself.

A few minutes past as he thought of alternatives; but it seems that traveling down the mountain was the only way to go.

Slowly, be begun to walk down a very small trail that was meant for animals down the large mountain.

------

"Are we almost there?!" Otto asked.

"We'll get there when we get there." Gibson replied.

"But I'm exhausted!" Sprx yelled out.

"In order to get to Chiro first, we mustn't stop and take breaks." Antauri informed them.

Otto and Sprx sighed.

"I can't believe you two are acting like this! – Chiro would do the same thing for you!" Nova snapped.

Sprx and Otto looked guilty and just kept their gaze on the ground.

There was a long and disturbing silence for fifteen minutes until the Zone of Wasted Years was in sight.

"There it is!" Jinmay said as everyone's jaw dropped besides Gibson's and Antauri's.

"You've got to be kidding me! – Chiro can be anywhere through these mountains!" Sprx acknowledged.

Nova glared at him before looking over to Antauri. "Are we going to split up?"

Antauri sighed. "I'm afraid we'll have too. – If there's any sign of Chiro, Valina, or Mandarin; inform the others." Antauri ordered.

Everyone shook their heads in understanding and split up excluding Sam, Miranda, Gibson, and Antauri.

"Here, take this." Gibson handed her Chiro's communicator.

She looked up at him confused.

"If you find Chiro, contact us using this."

She smiled and nodded before they too split up in different directions.

------

Chiro took one step at a time going down the mountain. The ledges weren't big enough to let Chiro walk down normally. Instead, he had to face the wall and hold on while stepping to the side.

Every now and then he would slip; but he was always prepared to regain his balance.

The sun began to set as Chiro realized he needed a place to take shelter at.

Finding a big enough ledge, he laid down and fell into a much needed sleep.

-----

Meanwhile, Mandarin and Valina arrived at the cave to discover Chiro gone.

"You fail me yet again Mandarin!" She screeched.

Mandarin scowled. "He probably got lost within the cave or something."

"Then Find Him!" She yelled as both of them went searching for Chiro in the tunnels.

-------

Antauri looked about through the endless mountains hoping he would get a glimpse of his 'son' safe and sound.

As easy as it sounds, it turns out that it wasn't. For one, it was too dark to see anything even when he used his night vison but he also couldn't inspect all the mountains one by one.

The rest of the team were having troubles too. However, they wanted their friend back and that wasn't going to happen over night; so they continued their search.

-------

The sun began to rise once more.

It shined on a certain lost child who awakened by its warm glow.

Stretching, he quickly began to descend down the mountain again.

However, the dream he had was most disturbing.

He saw Mandarin and a tall lady dressed in all black hovering above him; laughing grimly before the woman placed a burning had on his forehead.

'_I don't want to go back with Mandarin.'_ Chiro said to himself as he slipped and fell down a foot or two before grabbing the edge again.

-------

Mandarin and Valina searched all the tunnels only to be back at the entrance.

"Where is Chiro Mandarin!?" Valina screeched.

"He must have escaped while I was gone. – But he's on foot so he couldn't of gotten too far….." Mandarin trailed off as he sniffed the air.

"What is it?"

'The Hyper Force."

Valina grew angry and darted to the side of the mountain in search for Chiro.

Mandarin went the back way and began scavenging the back side of the mountain.

-------

Chiro was going little by little using the trail against the wall. He had fallen many times but always caught himself before he went down too far.

Chiro was midway down the mountain when he heard the sound of running water.

Looking down, he could barley make out the flowing river down below.

'_At least I'm getting closer._' He muttered to himself as he concentrated on going down once more.

------

"I feel a dark presence similar to Mandarins." Miranda said to Sam.

"Where?"

"On that huge mountain."

"Then let's go there." She ordered as she quickly contacted the team. "Miranda senses Mandarin at the tallest mountain in this land."

"Roger, we're on the way." They all replied.

Miranda descended altitude as they heard someone mumbling to himself.

Quietly looking around the corner, they saw Mandarin floating down the mountain.

"Chiro must of gotten away."

"Ya. – Let's find him before Mandarin and that witch do."

Flying around the mountain for a good two hours, Miranda and Sam felt a weak energy close by.

They dove down immediately to make out a figure below.

"That's Chiro!" They said excitedly.

But the excitement didn't last long as Mandarin spotted them and knocked Miranda unconscious.

Sam and Miranda flew down the mountain as Mandarin chuckled.

"Thanks for finding the boy for me." He laughed as he approached Chiro.

Unknown to him, Sam summoned up her energy to make herself glide down onto a path next to the river. The landing however was rough and sprained her right arm.

Miranda was still unconscious and would be for a good while.

"Why can't I do anything right!" Sam yelled as she dragged Miranda into a deep hole in the ground.

She covered the top with leaves and attempted to contact the monkey team when the communicator sparked.

"Oh great." She whined as she leaned against the cool dirt wall and was prepared for anything.

----------


	9. Staying Hidden

**Author's Note:**

_I'm having trouble naming the Chapters so that's why the titles aren't very good. Enjoy! =)_

**Staying Hidden**

Chiro stopped suddenly as he felt his blood freeze. _'That feeling; I had it when…..'_ He trailed off as he heard a familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing Chiro!? – You had me worried sick that you were captured by the Hyper Force!" Mandarin said smirking.

Chiro didn't dare to turn back around to face Mandarin. Instead, he continued to descend down the mountain.

"Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you!" Mandarin yelled who was getting impatient.

"I want to go back into the city to live my normal life!" Chiro yelled back.

Mandarin became disappointed. "My friend comes all this way just to meet you and you decide that you want to live a normal life?"

Chiro nodded as he grabbed the wall even tighter.

Mandarin realized that he could no longer persuade Chiro into joining his side.

"Well; then I guess I'll have to force you by taking you with me!" Mandarin hollered as he was about to grab Chiro when a green saw almost hit Mandarin.

"Stay away from Chiro!" Otto yelled before he began to attack Mandarin again. "Chiro! Run! – The others are on their way!"

Mandarin flew backwards and charged Otto again.

Chiro turned to see the green monkey and knew that he meant well.

Steeping to the left, the part of the edge broke sending Chiro and a rockslide down the mountain.

Chiro's screams stopped the battle as both the monkeys tried to grab Chiro; but was unsuccessful.

"Chiro!!!!" Otto yelled but was immediately attacked by Mandarin.

-------

The warm air brushed Chiro's tears away as he knew that it was the end for him. Closing his eyes, he saw the memories of his childhood pass through his mind. Soon enough, he began to see himself waking up the monkeys and becoming their leader.

Chiro couldn't help but smile as he saw his new family and their adventures. More tears flooded from his eyes as he remembered how he ran away and told them to stay away from him. He then whispered something.

"Thank you for being my family."

Even those words were very quiet, they echoed through the mountains as all the monkeys' heard them and Jinmay as well. They even echoed through the hole that Sam and Miranda resided in.

Sam knew Chiro was close and emerged from her hole to see a figure falling from the sky.

She knew it was Chiro and immediately summoned her powers deep within her to try to use telekinesis to save the boy.

However, she only used them once before so it wasn't very effective.

Chiro fell into the river; hitting his head on the rocks beneath the water.

Sam quickly got him out of the water and onto land.

She looked at the ground as she notice it becoming red.

Turning Chiro around, she saw a huge gash in his head and it was bleeding uncontrollably.

'_I've got to cover the wound!' _She thought to herself as she looked around for anything she could use.

Finding nothing, she ripped part of her shirt and tied it around Chiro's head tightly.

The blue quickly turned into red within the next few seconds.

She dragged Chiro next to the hole and moved the leaves out of the way.

Sam gazed in and saw Miranda moving her head around a bit.

"Miranda! I got Chiro but he's badly hurt!"

Miranda looked up at Sam and formed into a human.

Sam lowered Chiro down as Miranda caught him and slowly placed him on the ground.

The job was too hard for Sam and the changling with Sam having a stringed hand and Miranda being in such a weak state that she collapsed on the ground.

Sam hopped down to see Miranda form into her fairy form before she sat next to Chiro.

"Please hurry and find us monkey team." Sam whispered as she stroked Chiro's hair.

--------

Otto crashed into the wall and was completely defenseless. He looked up to see Mandarin chuckling as he was about to stab Otto with his claw.

"Mandarin! Forget about the monkeys and find Chiro!" Valina yelled as she floated down.

Mandarin looked at Otto one more time before he followed Valina.

"Otto!" Nova yelled as she saw Mandarin and Valina go out of sight.

Sprx, Gibson, and Antauri arrived to see Otto's state.

"Are you alright Otto?" Antauri asked with much concern in his voice.

He opened one eye to see everyone looking at him. "Can we have that break now?"

Sprx and Nova laughed as they heard Jinmay arrive. Everyone turned to face her to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Something happened to Chiro! I can feel it!"

"So can I." Antauri whispered.

Otto frowned. "He fell down the mountain and into the river down there. – Mandarin prevented me from saving him."

"Antauri, I can't contact Sam and Miranda." Gibson informed Antauri.

Antauri looked down at the fog below as he felt five familiar presences.

"All of them are down there." Antauri said as he descended into the fog.

Sprx helped Otto and followed the rest going down below the fog as well.

--------

"Are you sure he fell down here!?" A woman's voice yelled.

Sam peeked up from some of the leaves covering the hole to see Mandarin and a tall woman wearing all black.

"That must be Valina." She whispered before she docked back down.

Mandarin and Valina got closer to the whole as they looked around.

"If we lose him we'll never be able to resurrect the Skeleton King again!" Valina shouted.

Mandarin looked at her confused. "How is the hairless monkey going to help us bring skeleton king back to life?"

"There is a ritual you can perform that requires the sacrifice of the one who is destined to destroy him! – And that is Chiro!" Valina screamed. "Now find him quickly!" Valina went deep within the forest while Mandarin looked around in that area.

Sam went all the way back into the hole and sat next to Chiro again. She hugged her legs and rested her head on them.

--------

The Hyper Force explored every tunnel they saw while coming close to the river to see no one there.

Mandarin hid in the deep water and masked his presence.

"We should split up and look for them. Nova and Jinmay come with me while Sprx, Otto, and Gibson go and search the waters."

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Antauri's group began to enter the forest when he felt four presences near.

'_I'll have to come back for them because Mandarin's here. – All I need to do is lead him away from them.' _Antauri said to himself.

"Uh, you okay Antauri?" Nova asked who was standing next to Jinmay.

"Yes. – I feel Chiro's presence towards the center of the forest."

Mandarin smirked and waited for his brothers to lead him to Chiro.

They entered the forest with Mandarin close behind.

-------

Silence enveloped the air as Sam looked around to see everyone gone.

"Antauri sensed us here you know." Miranda said.

Sam looked at Miranda confused. "Then why did he say we were in the center of the forest?"

"Because he knew Mandarin was hiding in the water."

"Oh…….." She trailed off as she heard a groan behind her.

Both Sam and Miranda turned to see Chiro's crystal blue eyes open.

"Chiro?" Sam whispered in case he was fragile in hearing.

Chiro felt his whole body throbbing; but mostly his head. Chiro sat up and leaned against the wall; still pretty out of it.

"I wouldn't move around so much if I were you." Sam said as she knew Chiro was trying to stand up.

"What happened?"

"You fell off a high cliff and hit your head on a rock real badly. – I tried to stop the bleeding, but all I can do is cover up the wound." Sam informed him.

"You might feel dizzy as well; you lost way too much blood and is sill losing some now." Miranda said.

Chiro weakly attempted to move his arms, but found it impossible. He looked at Sam to notice her not even moving her right hand.

"Did you spring your arm?" Chiro asked the girl.

Sam looked down and tried to move her arm.

"Ya; I guess I did."

"You aren't from here; are you?"

"No. I'm from planet Earth."

Chiro found it amazing to meet someone from a planet he has never even heard of. However, his vision kept going in and out. The last thing he said before losing consciousness was, "Is the Hyper Force okay?"

-------


	10. The Feared Pit of Doom

**The Feared Pit of Doom**

Otto, Sprx, and Gibson followed the water flow all the way to the waterfall.

"Now what! It's obvious Chiro isn't here." Sprx said still carrying Otto.

"Let me check with my scanners." Gibson replied as he scanned the area. "Hmm; Strange."

"What is?" Sprx asked.

"It seems we missed three life readings where we ended up originally."

"Wouldn't Antauri sense them?" Otto asked.

"Yes; unless someone was watching us the whole time."

Sprx looked around to see if he could spot anyone trying to follow them. "Let's get back and get them outta there. – Hey Gibson, you might want to inform Antauri that we're on the way to get them."

Gibson rolled his eyes as he activated his long range communicator.

"Gibson to Antauri, are you there?"

"We read you loud and clear Gibson. – What's wrong?"

"I used my computer to track down where Chiro and the others could be when I found two human signatures and one fairy like one. – I located them where we were at first."

"We know; but Mandarin was watching. We didn't want to give him another chance to catch Chiro." Antauri whispered.

Mandarin smirked as he heard this and quickly began heading back.

Antauri immediately felt it. "Get to them quickly! Mandarin is on his way now!"

Everyone dashed to try to reach their destination in time while the three in the hole are oblivious to everything that's going on.

----------

"I could carry both you and Chiro out of here you know." Miranda said.

"No, our new enemies will see us."

"Good point. – Do you have any more suggestions?"

Sam stayed quiet and thought about the question for a minute. She was pulled out of her thoughts when once again Chiro woke up.

"Sam? Are you there?" He asked without even sitting up. He was way too weak as his body continued refusing to seal up the wound.

"Yes; both Miranda and I are still here."

"Leave…….while….you still can….."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I feel someone coming towards us. – I don't know who it is but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"We're not gonna leave you!"

Light poured into the hole as they all looked up; excluding Chiro.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Mandarin said as he and Valina threw everyone out of the hole and into the mud along side the river.

Sam quickly went over to Chiro and wiped the mud off Chiro's head.

"What's this? – The boy is hurt?" Mandarin chuckled as he saw blood fill another piece of Sam's clothing.

She glared at them as Miranda turned into a tiger and went in front of the two teens.

"A changling?" Valina said shocked. "It would be a great ally for the Skeleton King!" She smirked before she walked towards her enemies.

"Stay back you witch!" Miranda growled.

Mandarin jumped towards them. "Monkey Mind Scream!" He attacked as Miranda. Sam and Chiro were pushed back in the lake.

Miranda formed back into her fairy state as she fell unconscious as well as Chiro did. Sam however remained conscious as she struggled to get up.

Mandarin laughed. "Why do you continue to get up? In the end, your fate will be the same." Mandarin stopped walking towards her as Sam stood back up.

Her whole body was trembling; but she didn't care.

'_I have to stale until the Hyper Force gets here.'_ She thought to herself as she got in a defensive position.

"You want to fight me?" Mandarin laughed even louder than before.

Valina just stared at Sam; wondering why this girl felt different.

Mandarin got his claw out and ran towards Sam. Sam's heart raced when he jumped up in the air and was going to strike her.

She closed her eyes and held her hands above her head. Valina's eyes widened as she felt Sam's energy sky rocketing.

"No!!!!!!" Sam yelled as a big flash of light surrounded the whole area. Mandarin closed his eyes in pain and fell to his knees.

-----

"We're almost there." Antauri said as a white light flooded his vision.

He heard the rest of the team yell in pain as well; but he kept going.

-----

As Sprx, Gibson, and Otto turned the corner only to be enveloped in the light as well.

-----

The light dimed until it completely disappeared. Sam fell to the ground in exhaustion and wondered what just happened.

Valina slowly got up to see Mandarin unconscious next to her.

'_Something about that girl is very different than everyone on Shugazoom. She's as strong as Chiro, but in a different way.' _She thought to herself. Sensing Antauri getting closer, she grabbed Mandarin, Sam, and Chiro.

Antauri came out of the forest to see the two teens and the witch disappear in mid air.

Antauri looked at the ground as anger and sadness took over his emotions.

The rest of the team arrived to see Antauri's state and knew they were too late.

Otto walked around the river bank to catch a glimpse of their fairy ally.

"Miranda?" Otto said as everyone turned to Otto.

Miranda weakly looked up as Otto picked her up. "You alright?" He asked as the little fairy stood up.

"I-I think so."

"Hey guys! You'll never guess who I found!"

The hyper force huddled around Otto and the changling.

"Did they get Chiro and Sam?" Miranda asked.

Antauri looked down for a moment before responding.

"Yes; but we'll get them back."

"We must hurry though. – Chiro suffered a severe blow to the head in which caused him to have a short concussion."

The Hyper Force went pale. "Are you absolutely sure he suffered a concussion?"

"Yes. Sam didn't realize it, but I knew from experience."

Tears rolled down Jinmay's eyes as she cried in her hands. Nova tried to calm her down, but she too was very worried.

"Do you know where they're going?" Antauri asked Miranda.

"Not yet. But when they arrive, I'll know."

The team looked at her in confusion.

"When ever we are separated, I see her through one of my eyes while the other sees normally."

"Well then, we better start looking for them until they arrive at their hide out." Gibson said before he looked at Antauri."

"Agreed. Hyper Force, Go!" Antauri yelled as they activated their jetpacks and began their search.

-------

Valina arrived at the Pit of Doom no less than fifteen minutes later.

Mandarin came back into conciseness before they threw Chiro and Sam in a cell they prepared for them.

"What about that ritual you were talking about?"

"Patients Mandarin. We have to wait until Chiro is awake and the sun is setting to perform it."

Mandarin mumbled to himself before following Valina to prepare the ritual ground.

Sam stirred in her sleep until she woke up with a start.

Looking around, she could plainly see they were in a huge ditch of some sort.

She then went to Chiro's aid and stroked his hair. Sam knew people always felt better when they knew someone was watching over them, do she thought stroking his hair would let him know she was there.

Chiro moved a bit before he opened his eyes. He felt the pain that lingered in his back from the Heart Snatchers subside a bit; but a new and more horrible pain arose in his head. He tried to reach up to fell if he hurt anything, but he was too dazed.

Sam noticed Chiro awaken. "Sh…..Everything will be alright." She whispered to Chiro.

Chiro tried to remember who the voice was coming from until he remembered him being in the hole.

"Sam?" He managed to whisper.

"Yes Chiro?"

"Is-Is the Hyper Force okay?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You remember the Hyper Force?"

"Just a little bit. All I can recall at the moment was waking them up and the whole heart snatcher ordeal. – We've got to get those citizens out of that fortress!" Chiro suddenly said loudly.

Sam then remembered about all those parents and children who were forced to work for the Heart Snatchers.

"We'll get them out as soon as the Hyper Force finds us."

Chiro looked around to see they were in the Pit of Doom.

"How'd we end up in here?"

"Mandarin and Valina put us in here after they captured us."

"But, I don't remember that."

"That's because you were unconscious. – You have suffered a severe blow to your head in which case made you lose a lot of blood."

Now Chiro knew why he seemed so weak and tired.

"You've been taking care of me?"

"Yep!"

"I guess I owe you one."

"That and a new shirt."

Chiro slightly turned to see the bottom of Sam's shirt missing.

He chuckled and then looked at the wall again.

"Have you meant Jinmay yet?"

"Jinmay? – Oh ya! Your girlfriend!"

Chiro blushed. "Ya. – Wait a minute, how did you meet her if she's on Ranger 7?"

"She came down to help find you and regain your memory.

"What do you mean?"

"King Phoboes killed you." Chiro froze completely.

'_Killed?'_

"He shattered your heart crystal and died. However, Roger gave up his life to bring you back. Unfortunately, your life became tangled and you lost all your memories."

"Roger……died for me?" Chiro was in complete shock. The man was pure hearted and really had no idea why he was serving Phoboes_. 'He didn't deserve to die.'_ Chiro thought.

"How did the monkeys take it?"

"At first, they were Heart Broken. – Hearing their leader ask who they were after you died over whelmed them you know."

Chiro looked down feeling very guilty. 'I'm sorry Monkey Team.' He cried as tears rolled down his pale cheeks. _'I didn't mean to let go Antauri.'_

-------

The monkey team just got out of the Zone of Wasted Years when Miranda stopped immediately.

The Hyper Force stopped as they saw Miranda's eye turn different colors.

She saw a huge hole in the ground. It was dark and a blackness covered the area. The next thing she saw was two kids huddled up in the corner of a cell; one crying while the other seemed to be talking. Miranda immediately knew they were Sam and Chiro.

"They are being kept inside a deep trench in the ground."

"The Pit of Doom." Antauri growled as the team immediately set course for the dreaded pit.

-------


	11. The Ritual

**The Ritual**

Chiro sat quietly against Sam as his tears dried up. He knew the Hyper Force would find him, but what they would think of him afterwards made him nervous.

Sam kept the pressure on Chiro's head as she felt Miranda getting nearer. Hope filled her heart again until footsteps were heard coming up the cave walls. Chiro pretended he was asleep still as Mandarin looked in to see the two humans.

"Urgh………Why hasn't the hairless monkey waken up yet! Valina and I felt him come out of his sleeping state!" Mandarin hissed.

"What you felt was my strength returning." Sam glared at Mandarin.

Mandarin scowled at her as he walked away.

Chiro made sure that ten minutes past until he opened his eyes again.

"Thanks for having my back." Chiro said weakly before he was lifted in the air and thrown at the bars.

Sam stood up immediately and watched as the orange monkey hovered over to the weakened Chiro.

"Pathetic. – You think you can fool me? You may be the chosen one, but you're not very well educated in stealth."

Chiro tried to turn his head, but the loss of blood made it impossible. In fact, he was surprised that he wasn't unconscious yet.

Mandarin laughed as a tall shadow came out of the darkness.

"Mandarin stop messing around and get Chiro already!" Valina yelled as Mandarin picked Chiro up by the shirt and began dragging him.

"Let him go!" Sam yelled before she rushed at her two enemies. Valina chuckled before she used the necklace to throw an energy blast at Sam.

Sam tried to dodge it, but was hit and thrown against the wall.

Mandarin and Valina chuckled as they left the unconscious Sam in the cell.

--------

"Are we almost there Miranda?" Sprx asked getting impatient.

"If you say fifteen minutes is a long time, then yes."

Antauri stayed quiet. He felt Chiro's presence subsiding every minute. 'Please hang in there Chiro, we're on our way.' Antauri said to himself before looking at Jinmay. She seemed to have the same thoughts going on as she too looked determined to save her boyfriend.

-----

Mandarin threw Chiro on the surface of the Pit of Doom. He tried to stand up, but he was still unable to.

"Sunset is rapidly approaching. Mandarin, put Chiro into place." Valina ordered.

Mandarin muttered to himself before he went over to Chiro and dragged him in front of two poles.

Valina then lifted Chiro up by the shirt and created two chains around his arms (Looks like the glowing collar she uses for Mandarin) and attached them to the poles.

Chiro was now on his knees as his hands were spread far apart. He looked up sluggishly to see both Mandarin and Valina watching the sun start to set even lower.

'_What are they planning to do?'_ Chiro asked himself before he saw Valina's left hand begin to glow a reddish color. Chiro felt the bad energy within it and tried to break free; but it was useless.

--------

"There it is!" Nova shouted as the Pit of Doom was in their sights.

The team looked below to see Chiro chained up and the two villains watching the sunset.

Antauri saw the red emitting from Valina's hand and immediately knew why they wanted Chiro.

"We've got to keep Valina away from Chiro until the sun fully sets or we'll lose him!" Antauri informed the team.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked.

"There is a ritual they're trying to perform to bring the Skeleton King back to life while sacrificing the one chosen to defeat him."

"What!" The team yelled besides Antauri and Miranda. They kept their gaze upon their enemy; ready to fight.

-------

"The sun is almost in place! Let us begin the ritual!" Valina said as she walked up to Chiro.

Chiro looked down as he felt the cold and deadly energy coming from her hand.

"You've been a challenge to us Chiro. – Too bad you never joined us because this wouldn't have happened. Oh well, goodbye." She said evilly as she reached her hand out to touch Chiro.

A burning sensation coursed through her hand as she felt laser beams hit her.

"Don't you touch him witch!" Jinmay yelled as she kicked Valina away from Chiro.

The rest of the team landed in front of Mandarin and began fighting.

Valina stood back up as she saw they still had five minutes left. "You'll pay for that you little runt!" She yelled as she threw bats at Jinmay.

"Get off me!" Jinmay yelled as the bats bit, scratched and shot energy blasts at her.

Valina took that opportunity to rush towards Chiro again; but was stopped.

"Magno Tingler Blast!" Sprx attacked Valina before Antauri gracefully landed in front of Chiro.

He could plainly see where he hit his head at and saw the blood going down his neck. He knew Chiro was injured, but he didn't think he wasn't this bad.

"Chiro?" He said ever so softly.

Chiro looked up slowly as his whole body was trembling. "An…..Antauri?" He said so low that he could barley even hear.

Antauri looked into Chiro's eyes and knew Chiro couldn't take any more of this since his crystal blue eyes were extremely faded into a silver color.

"Don't worry; we're here now." Antauri replied as he formed his hands into the ghost claws.

He was about to break the chain off when all of a sudden, it went tighter and tighter until Chiro began to whimper in pain.

Antauri tried to break the chains; but no matter what he tired it didn't even crack.

'_What happened?'_ Antauri asked himself as he tried to comfort Chiro. Looking into the sky, he could see it was now sunset. _'The ritual has begun.'_

Chiro began to glow green as he still whimpered in pain even more.

Antauri tried harder and harder; but with no luck.

Sprx and Jinmay were slammed against a huge boulder for the fifth time in a row.

Valina looked up to see Chiro glowing green. "It has begun!" She laughed as she quickly used her necklace and shot Antauri in the back.

"Ugh!" Antauri yelled as he was thrown off to the side.

Valina rushed to Chiro and put her left hand on his forehead.

Her hand began transferring the deadly spell into Chiro as her hand turned back to normal.

Chiro flung his head up as the red light glistened on his forehead before he yelled out in pain. The monkey team froze as they heard their leader's screams and saw what happened.

"Chiro!!!!" They all yelled as they rushed to Chiro's aid. However, they were stopped as the ground cracked below them; causing them to tumble over.

Antauri slowly stood up as he began to walk towards Chiro.

"The Skeleton King shall rise again!" Valina yelled.

--------

Miranda looked in random cells in search for her birth friend Sam.

'_Where can she be?'_ She thought to herself before an idea crossed her mind. "Marco!" She called into the darkness.

Silence enveloped the atmosphere until there was a faint voice.

"Polo….." A weak voice called out. Miranda darted in that direction until she found Sam leaning against the cage; obviously still out of it.

"Sam!" Miranda said happily as she jumped in Sam's arms.

When Sam didn't hug her back, she looked up to see her eyes wide open.

"Sam?" She said before she too felt the presence behind them too.

-------

Chiro's screams began to fade away along with him.

Antauri didn't want to lose Chiro a second time, so he kept on going forward.

The sun was just about to disappear behind the mountains when the red light on Chiro's forehead disappeared and he hung on the chains.

The ground below then closed up as Valina and Mandarin looked around.

"Where's the Skeleton King?" She asked as she looked around even faster.

Footsteps were heard coming out of the pit as everyone sensed a huge power level that was off the charts.

Everyone gasped as they saw the figure that stepped onto the surface of the pit.

-------

**Author's Note:**

_I'm almost done with this story so there isn't going to be a lot of chapters after this one._


	12. Amethy

**Amethy**

Everyone gasped as they saw who emerged from the pit. It was a 13 to 14 year old girl with brown short hair that hovered above her shoulders. She wore a beautiful long forest green dress with a brown leather strap around the waist and two more straps on the top half forming an 'X'. Her calming multi-colored eyes gazed upon the battle field as she showed no emotions.

The Hyper Force stared at her in curiosity as Valina became outraged.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Skeleton King?!" She yelled.

The girl took no notice of those words as she continued to survey the land.

Another set of footsteps were heard as they saw Sam and Miranda emerge form the pit. However, they stayed behind the mysterious girl with a smile etched on their faces.

"You guys alright?" Sam shouted to the monkey team.

They looked at each other before Sprx shouted, "Yes! – Who that girl?"

Sam's smile only went larger as they saw the stranger fix her eyes on Chiro.

Antauri became uneasy at first as he continued to make his way to him.

"What have you done to the Skeleton King?!"

The girl returned her gaze upon Valina. "There is no Skeleton King here." A soothing and calm voice replied.

Valina became uneasy. "I demand to know who you are now!" Valina yelled even louder.

When no response came, she lunged forward and began to attack.

Drawing nearer, the stranger just gave Valina a glance as she froze where she was.

Valina tried to move, but she was unable to.

"Let me go this instant!" She shouted with a shaky voice.

The stranger looked at her once more before Valina went flying across the battle field.

Mandarin watched as he too was lost in his own thoughts to even help her.

Valina looked up as terror was now her only emotion.

Antauri made it over to Chiro and tried to break the restrains once more; but was unsuccessful.

The stranger saw this and began walking towards the child and the silver monkey.

The rest of the team got ready to attack until they heard Sam yell, "Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you!"

Lowering their weapons, they watched as she stopped a foot away from Chiro. Whispering something in a different language, the ropes around Chiro's wrists disappeared and he tumbled into Antauri's arms.

Antauri looked up to the teenaged girl in shock as he knew what language she had spoken in; and it was not common.

Sam ran over to the girl before the mysterious girl kneeled down to Chiro and Antauri.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked the girl.

The girl closed her eyes and held a hand out to Chiro.

"Yes; that's if he gets the proper attention." A sweet, calming, and gentle voice sang again.

"Who are you?" Antauri asked in curiosity.

The girl smiled. "I am Amethy."

Antauri's eyes went wide at that name as he heard it somewhere before.

Mandarin went cold in fear as he too knew who this stranger was.

Quietly and swiftly, he left without anyone noticing.

"Amethy?" Antauri repeated.

"Yep! This is Amethy; my people's princess and creator."

"We better get Chiro to your robot so you can patch up his wounds." The Hyper Force looked at Amethy with a surprised look as they wondered how she knew Chiro's name and how she knew about the Super Robot.

However, knowing she was right, they headed off to the robot with Chiro in Jinmay's hands.

----------

They entered the sickbay and laid Chiro on the sick bay bed.

Gibson immediately began to stop the bleeding on Chiro's head before he took an X-Ray.

Shooing everyone out, he began to fix their leader up.

In the communications room, Amethy stood quiet in one corner as she closed her eyes.

Antauri knew immediately that she was meditating and tried to figure out who she was.

The rest of the Hyper Force stayed quiet as they impatiently waited to see Chiro.

----------

Blackness enveloped the area around Chiro. He looked around to try and find a light of any kind, but was unable to. Sitting alone in the darkness, he pondered what had transpired the past couple of days.

"I can't believe I didn't trust my own team! – After all they did for me, I repaid them by stabbing them in the heart." Chiro looked down as his eyes watered up. "I don't deserve them; they're better off with another leader….." He trailed off as he felt himself subsiding even more.

"Don't say that." A female voice called back.

Chiro shot his head up in shock as he wasn't expecting anyone to reply.

"Who…..who's there?" He shouted.

"Don't be afraid young Chiro, I'm a friend."

"Well you might as well go; I let all my friends down." Chiro replied as he looked down again.

"No you didn't."

"If you saw their faces when they found me in front of the arcade, you would change your mind!"

The voice stayed quiet. It was as if it were waiting for him to think the whole issue through himself.

After a whole five minutes of silence, Chiro began to think he made up the voice.

"They took you in; didn't they?"

Chiro's head shot up as he tried to take in what the voice had said.

"Ya but…..Wait a nano second; how did you know that?" Chiro asked suspiciously.

"I know everything that you know Chiro; and everything that is going on."

"Since you say you know everything, what's happening right now?"

"You are losing yourself within yourself."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "You sound like Antauri."

"Not any more."

Chiro uncrossed his arms as his eyes filled with fear.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Antauri?!" Chiro asked worriedly.

"He is in a shocked and terrified state at the moment. However, he doesn't show it to the rest of the team."

"Why is he scared? Antauri has never been scared in his life!"

"He is scared of losing_ you_ Chiro."

This statement also caught him by surprise. Chiro knew Antauri and the team cared about him, but he never took the time to notice how much they really did care.

"He may not wish me to tell you this, but he is and has always been watching you since the day you awoken them.- Watching you sleep to make sure nothing comes around, making sure you are not injured, and so forth."

Chiro's eyes were now completely filled with tears as he realized how much they really loved them.

"I always thought they protected me because I was the chosen one; but now I understand. – They're my family now. – My first family."

--------

The door to the sickbay opened as everyone turned to see Gibson in the door way.

"You may see him now, but be quiet; he's still unconscious."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they entered the sickbay.

Sam hesitated as she saw Amethy still in her meditative state.

"Go on; I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You're still suffering from…" Sam was interrupted.

"I'm fine. – Go along with the Hyper Force and ask about Chiro's status."

Sam looked at Miranda who nodded in agreement before they entered the sick bay.

The sight before her made her sad before a smile appeared.

Seeing the child with his head rapped up, bandages all over his body, and an IV made her sad until she noticed his friends surrounding Chiro.

'_He's lucky to have friends like that.'_ Sam said as she recalled her first lonely years of elementary school.

**(Flashback)**

"_What are you doing here?" A little boy asked the five year old Sam._

"_I'm here to learn." She replied happily._

"_Learn what? You're already an expert on how to be a freak!" His friend laughed._

_This made Sam's smile fade away as she looked down sadly._

**(A few years later in fifth grade.)**

"_Can I play?" Sam asked a group of girls who were jump roping._

_They studied Sam for a moment before one of them grinned._

"_Why would we want a freak like you? – Just go back where you came from!" The lead girl said before her and her 'posy' laughed._

_Tears swelled up in Sam's eyes as she began to cry and walk off slowly. People always made fun of her in kindergarten through fourth grade and she began to think, 'Just because I transferred schools doesn't mean people would like me.'_

"_Hey!" The girls stopped laughing. "Leave her alone!" A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes shouted. _

_She ran up to Sam and placed her hands on Sam's shoulders. "It's okay."_

_The group of girls just stared in shock. The girl calming down Sam then looked up at the girls._

"_You should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

"_Whatever." The lead girl finished as they walked off._

_Sam brushed away her tears and looked at the girl who stood up for her._

"_They won't bother you again. – My name is Amethy; what's yours?"_

_Sam looked into her eyes and couldn't help but feel her kind and gentle sole._

"_I'm Sam."_

"_Well, nice to meet you Sam! Do you wonna go play with me?"_

_Sam now looked at Amethy with a confused expression. "But won't you get teased about hanging out with me; the 'Freak'?"_

_Amethy just stared blankly for a moment. "I don't think you're a freak. I think you're very nice and a good friend."_

"_Friend?" _

"_Yep! – For now on, I'll always be your friend!" Amethy said as she smiled._

**(End Flashback)**

Miranda tapped Sam's shoulder before she flew up next to Gibson.

He then smiled at her before he cleared his throat.

"Chiro's body is wounded in many different places with bruises, scars, scrapes, and scratches. He has suffered a concussion and lost a dangerous amount of blood; but with some rest and constant care, he should make a full recovery."

The Hyper Force silently cheered with glee so they wouldn't wake up Chiro.

Nova even hugged Sprx before going over to Chiro's side.

Sprx however fell to the floor in shock.

Antauri went to Chiro's side as well and held one of his hands.

'_Thank you for not giving in…'_ He said to himself as he watched Nova caress his hair.

--------

Chiro pondered his thoughts for awhile.

The voice stayed quiet as it knew he need time to think.

"Where am I anyway?" Chiro asked looking around.

"The answers lie within in _you_ Chiro."

"Now you're definitely sounding like Antauri."

'_Thanks for not giving in……._'

Chiro shot his head up. "Antauri? Is that you?!"

"Indeed it was the one you call Antauri. However, you need to rest in a peaceful dream; not here in darkness."

Chiro looked up and nodded in understanding. Closing his eyes, he began to drift into a deep sleep.

"Thank you….." He trailed off as he left the darkness and into a peaceful dream.

--------


	13. A New Enemy?

**A New Enemy?**

Amethy slowly opened her eyes to see everyone sleeping next to the sickbay. They all were in sleeping bags and in rather uncomfortable positions. However, after counting, there were only four robotic monkeys.

She then advanced forward until she became at an abrupt stop. There in the middle of the medical room was the silver monkey holding onto Chiro's hand. He seemed lost in thoughts as his metallic eyes stared deeply into space.

She smiled sweetly at the scene before her as she continued forward.

Her footsteps didn't go unnoticed as Antauri snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Amethy standing next to him.

"You're a great fatherly figure for him you know." Amethy stated as she looked at the unconscious boy.

Antauri stared at her for a moment before looking back at Chiro.

"Ya, I guess I am."

She then looked at Antauri. "He's very fond of you. In fact, he was incredibly worried about you when you were scared."

Antauri then looked at her curiously. "How do you know that?"

"I've talked to him."

"But how can this be? – You guys haven't meant before, have you?"

Amethy looked down. "Yes."

"When?"

"Just a couple of hours ago."

"But even I cannot reach him! He's buried too deep within himself."

"Not a problem I can't overcome."

Antauri then turned his gaze back to Chiro. "But how? – No matter how hard I try I can't seem to reach him."

"I have more experience then you Antauri." Antauri glanced at her to watch as she closed her eyes. "Its complicated.-And I rather not talk about it at the moment."

"Sam said you were having problems of your own; what problems exactly?"

Amethy snapped her eyes opened and she turned to leave.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" Antauri whispered rather loudly.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter." Amethy faced Antauri once more. "We have more problems to worry about right now. - Chiro needs our help and that's what we should focus on." Amethy stated as she walked out of the room.

Antauri stared back as many thoughts crossed his mind. _'She's right, we do need to concentrate on getting Chiro better.'_ He said to himself before returning his fatherly gaze to Chiro.

Amethy walked back over to the wall she was leaning against and looked back into the medical bay.

'_This reminds me of Chris and me…..'_She trailed off as she saw Miranda awaken next to Sam.

Miranda looked around to see everyone asleep and quietly, rose up in the air and flew to Amethy.

"You alright?" She whispered.

Amethy sighed. "For now. – But I'm afraid I can't stay much longer."

Miranda nodded in agreement as her gaze drifted to sickbay.

"Those two have a strong bond, don't they?"

"Stronger than you know."

Miranda looked back at Amethy. "Is it a bond that we fairies have with our birth humans?"

"Almost. – They weren't always this close, that I'm sure of. –The child came long after these cybernetic monkeys were created."

"It's because he's one of the chosen ones like you, isn't it?"

"Yes. – But he is destined to destroy the evil the dark one inflicts. – I however have to deal with a far more powerful enemy. You know whom I speak of." Amethy said grimly.

Miranda just nodded. She knew bringing back the painful memories would cause another attack, so she didn't say anything else.

Amethy tried to keep her eyes opened, but she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep! Not to mention all that energy she used up today.

"Maybe it would be best if you slept." Miranda advised.

"Perhaps you're right." Amethy replied as she slide down the wall. Closing her eyes, she began to drift into a light sleep.

Miranda smiled and began to make her way over to Sam when she felt a dark presence.

Amethy almost fell asleep when an agonizing pain shot through her like ten bolts of lightning.

Miranda turned around to see Amethy sparking with electricity. "Amethy!" She yelled.

Sam's eyes shot wide open as she quickly jumped over to her friend.

Antauri looked up from Chiro to see the scene.

"Amethy, wake up!" Sam yelled as she touched Amethy. However, shocking pain shot through Sam's hand as she pulled it back. "Ow!" Sam yelled as she watched as her hand spark with blue lightning.

Antauri jumped up and ran quickly over to his allies. The rest of the team woke up as they heard Antauri's voice.

"What's happening?!" Antauri asked.

"It's the attacks she gets when ever she does something he doesn't want her to do!"

"Who?"

"Limax!"

This name struck fear in Antauri's heart. He heard stories of this demonic being; but he always thought they were just stories.

The rest of the monkey team came up behind Antauri and watched in confusion.

"Amethy! Amethy wake up!" Sam yelled.

Amethy stirred a bit, but she couldn't pry open her eyes.

"Amethy!" Sam yelled as she shook her princess. Her arms were now sparkling blue electricity as well; but she ignored it.

Antauri just stared at the two until he remembered what Amethy did to help Chiro.

Getting into a meditative pose, he reached his mind out to Amethy's. To his surprise, it was well guarded by barriers from any intruders.

'_Amethy let your barriers down so I can help you._' Antauri calmly stated.

At first, nothing happened. But then, the barriers began to shake violently until they cracked and shattered. Antauri immediately went inside and searched her mind of every thought she had at the moment until he finally found her.

"Antauri!" He heard her yell.

"I'm here!"

"And so is he!" She finished as Antauri saw a dark black figure appear. The presence made Antauri shake uncontrollably as he knew who it was.

"Hello there. – I see I'm not the only one that can probe her mind." The figure said with an extremely dark and uneasy voice.

"Get out of her mind now! You don't belong here!"

"And neither do you. – Now tell me monkey; how is your chosen one doing? I was thinking of paying him a little visit next."

Antauri glared at the man.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? – Well good!" He laughed as he disappeared.

Antauri looked around swiftly only to see him have Amethy by the throat. She wasn't fighting back.

"Let her go now!" Antauri yelled.

"And what will you do if I don't?" He smirked.

Antauri began rushed towards him when a big flash of light came from Amethy. Limax yelped in pain and dropped her as he quickly faded away. Antauri shielded his eyes and he found himself awaken from his meditation.

He looked around to see both Sam and Miranda collapse to the ground.

"Sam!" He heard Nova yell.

"Miranda!" Otto's voice came apparent.

Antauri stood up only to see Amethy's eyes open slowly.

"Are you alright Amethy?" Antauri asked.

She slowly sat up and looked at Gibson, Sprx, and Antauri staring at her with worry.

"I'm, I'm alright." Amethy replied as she looked at her two friends' unconscious on the floor.

Gibson noticed and cleared his throat. "They fell unconscious right before you awakened. By any chance, you know what happened?"

She looked up to Gibson. "Yes. They gave me their energy so I could free myself and Antauri."

"You and….Antauri?"

Amethy nodded. Gibson quickly turned to Antauri with a confused expression; but Antauri ignored it.

"At any rate, we should let all three of you rest to rebuild your strength. – Will you be okay if you fall asleep once more?"

Amethy nodded. "Now that I have energy, I should be able to defend myself."

"Good. – Sprx and Nova, can you please guide her to Chiro's room?" Antauri asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure."

Antauri turned and took his leave to the Sick Bay. Nova and Sprx helped Amethy up and lead her to Chiro's room. Otto and Gibson dragged Sam and Miranda to their sleeping bags and let them rest.

Fifteen minutes past and soon, everyone, excluding Antauri, was fast asleep.

Antauri refused to sleep as long as Chiro stayed in the state he was currently in.

--------

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been bombarded with homework, chores, and writers block. I'll write more ASAP!=)_


	14. Citizens

**Citizens**

The sun brought around a new wakening day. The hyper force gathered in the command center (communications room) as they awaited for their second in command to give them orders.

Antauri looked back at the Sick Bay before facing the rest of his team. "I know you all might have mixed feelings about having to leave for the morning, but you must do it to save the lives of many citizens."

The team looked at each other in confusion.

Antauri noticed this and cleared his throat. "What I mean is that when the Heart Snatchers came about, they held citizens captive to do their dirty work. I need you guys to go and bring them back to the city. It's imperative you don't leave anyone behind."

"I concur. – They don't know their way back from the Savage Lands, do they?"

"I'm afraid not Gibson."

Everyone excluding Antauri and Gibson were staring at the floor in deep thought. They wanted to be here for their leader, their friend. But they knew they had no choice.

"Do you all know your mission?"

The monkeys all nodded before standing up. Nova looked into the Sick Bay as her eyes watered up.

Sprx saw this and immediately placed a lovingly hand on her shoulder. He was prepared to jerk it back as he believed Nova won't slap him; but when she didn't, he smiled. "The kid will be just fine Novs. But if we leave those innocent people in the Savage Lands, they won't be."

"I-I know. I just want to say bye to him one more time before we leave."

Sprx took his hand off Nova as he watched her enter the Sick Bay. Antauri watched as he smirked to himself. 'At least I'm not the only one this worried about Chiro.' He thought to himself.

Nova went to Chiro's side and held one of his hands. "Please get better soon Chiro." She looked at him contently to see he looked in pain. "We'll be back, okay? Please, be awake when we return." Nova whispered as he stroked his hair. Tears began rolling down her eyes as she gently placed his hand back onto the soft bed he laid on.

"Hey Nova! Are you coming or what?!" She heard Sprx whispered rather loudly into the Sick Bay.

Nova nodded as she ran out and followed the rest of the team to Sprx's Fist Rocket.

Antauri sighed before he went over to Chiro once more. 'What's taking Jinmay so long? She was supposed to be back here with Amethy fifteen minutes ago.' He said to himself as he began stroking Chiro's hair.

------------

"Come on! We have to hurry back or Antauri will kill us!" Jinmay yelled at Amethy who kept on slowing down.

Antauri had asked them to make sure Valina and Mandarin didn't have any hidden plans stored away in the dreaded Pit of Doom. But ever since that morning, Amethy had been going slower and slower until Jinmay had to yell at her to speed up.

Amethy looked up at Jinmay to see determination and worridness filled in her emerald eyes.

"I'll…..I'll try." She stuttered. This defiantly didn't go unnoticed by Jinmay.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really I am." Amethy replied. But her voice sounded faded.

Jinmay stopped and hovered.

"Are you tired?"

"No, it's not that. It's ugh……" Amethy said as she held her stomach. She then began to descend rapidly towards the forest ground. Jinmay quickly went into action and caught the falling teenager. She then place her on the ground as Amethy was shaking all over.  
"What's wrong?!" Jinmay asked again.

However, Amethy couldn't reply as she began fading in and out.

Jinmay gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I have to do something! – I know!" She then activated her communicator. "Jinmay to…"

"No!" Amethy interrupted.

Jinmay just looked at her confusingly.

"I'm……fine. It's nothing but a glitch."

"A glitch?"

"Ya." Amethy looked up at the sky. "I'm too far away from my home planet where my other half resides."

"Your other half?"

"Yes. – You see, everyone and everything has an IF form. A IF form is the reflection of your powers and past life. My regular form must be suffering as well as I am. – We've been away from each other too long."

"What will happen if you do stay away too long?"

"Well that depends on who you are. – If you have a pure heart, you're IF form will immediately fade back deep within you. However, if you are corrupted or even if someone else corrupts you, you either die or the one corrupting you gets your powers."

"What?! – Which one is happening to you?"

"Both. – I am pure hearted, but Limax is trying to rip me from my other form."

Amethy then looked at Jinmay as she stopped fading in and out.

"I guess Chris is still looking out for me." She smiled as she felt her strength return.

"Who's Chris?"

"Never mind that." Amethy then stood up. "Let's get back to Chiro and the others."

Jinmay nodded in agreement before they took off.

--------

Antauri sat there and stroked Chiro's hair. He couldn't help but wonder what the young boy was dreaming about. Was it a pleasant dream? Or was it a terrifying nightmare? Whatever it was, it kept quiet because Antauri couldn't sense it.

Then he said something that he would never say to him when he was awake. "Please rest easy; my son."

----------

The rest of the team soon landed where the fortress laid in pieces.

The Hyper Force jumped out and surveyed the area.

"Do you think they got out of there in time?" Nova asked as she studied the scene before her.

"If they got out of the falling building in time…" Sprx trialed off as he saw someone sit up.

"It's the Hyper Force." The man said as many others looked up as well. They all were muttering and whispering to each other like, "The Hyper Force came back!" Or "We're saved!"

"I think they got out in time!" Otto said as he smiled.

A small cry silenced the Hyper Force as they heard, "I can't stop the bleeding!"

Gibson dashed into the direction of the distress call to see a little boy about six or seven with his hand cut open violently. Blood was everywhere and his mother was fiercely attempting to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Gibson asked as he kneeled down beside the boy and began helping the mother.

"A piece of the building came crashing down on Joshua's hand!" The mother said choking on tears.

"I'm afraid he's losing too much blood. – Do you have a cloth or an extra piece of clothing I can use?"

The woman looked around quickly, but all she wore was a torn up dress.

A hand was rested on Gibson's shoulder; which made him turn quickly. There he saw Sam standing there holing out several rags.

"Sam?"

"Antauri said you might need theses; I guess he was right." She smiled sweetly as Miranda walked up beside them. She transformed herself into a human so that no one there would freak out.

Gibson took the rags and immediately went to work. About five minutes later, the boy's arm was rapped and the bleeding was under control. However, the boy passed out from the blood loss.

"Is….is he going to be okay?" The mother asked as she hugged her son.

"If he gets the right attention when we get back."

"Bless you Gibson; bless you and your team."

"Yay! Mr. Hal Gibson saves boy again!" Otto said snickering.

Gibson glared at him before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me. – Excuse me!" The citizens fell silent. "Is anyone injured or need of any assistance?" Gibson asked.

"My son broke his hand; but there's nothing to worry about."

"Would you like me to set it for him?"

"If you have time and spare tools."

"Of coarse we do. – You know what? I'll just check you all out if you don't mind. – Now please, file into the Fist Rocket."

"And you're Fist Rocket." Sam said as she pointed to Gibson's.

"But how did it get here?"

"Let's just say Miranda had fun on the way here." She smirked as she skipped off into the Fist Rocket.

Sprx walked up to Gibson. "Is it just me, or does that girl creep you out?"

"Indeed she does. – Her moods change so easily from childish to adultish."

"Are you two going to talk all day or come back to the Super Robot with us?" Nova called from her position in Sprx's Fist Rocket.

"Coming!" They both yelled back as they jumped in and headed back home.

---------

Antauri continued to caress Chiro's raven black hair. There was nothing but silence.

He had told Sam and Miranda to join up with the rest of the team making sure all the citizens made it back to Shugazoom alright a little while ago. He knew that they would be back shortly.

"Sprx to Antauri, do you copy?" Sprx asked over the communicator.

Antauri quickly and quietly stood up and left to the command center.

"Yes, are you on your way back?"

"Affirmative. But many are injured."

"Alright see you here."

"Sprx out."

Antauri then quietly made his way back to the Sick Bay as he stared back into the unconscious's boy's face. Seeing him frowning made him think of how happy and full of life he used to be. He gently held Chiro's hand and studied him.

"I miss your warm smile, your cheerful spirited eyes, and kind laugh. Please come back to us soon." Antauri said as he stroked Chiro's check with his other hand.

He hated seeing Chiro in such a state. Antauri sighed as his eyes slowly closed. He listened to Chiro's soft breathing.

"Antauri?" A faint voice rang out. Antauri opened his eyes in shock as he felt Chiro grip tighten around Antauri's hand.

---------


	15. Time For Healing

**Time for Healing…..**

Chiro's eyes slowly opened; but immediately closed as the bright light was too much.

"Chiro!" Antauri happily yelled as he rapped his metal arms tightly around the teen.

"Hi Antauri." A weak voice replied back.

"We were all worried about you!"

Chiro smiled. "Where is everyone? – Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine."

"I heard what you said before Antauri."

Antauri loosened his grip and stared down at Chiro's sparkling blue eyes.

"Heard what?"

"What you said about how much you missed my smile, eyes," Chiro said before muttering the last thing. "And how you called me son."

Antauri froze when he heard the last thing Chiro muttered.

Chiro seemed to notice as he weakly lifted his hand and put it on Antauri's head.

"It's okay Antauri. – You don't have to be shy about it because I always saw you as a father too."

Antauri looked at Chiro with shock. He never thought his son thought of him the same way. But now that he knew, relief fell over him.

He wasn't surprised when his vision blurred.

Chiro looked at Antauri with a worried expression. He had never seen Antauri cry before.

As the clear droplets fell to the floor, Chiro removed his hand from Antauri's head and wiped the tears from Antauri's face.

"Why are you crying Antauri?"

Antauri looked into Chiro's eyes. He was crying because he was happy that Chiro saw him the same way, but he was also happy that at least one person on the team treated him the same way. Ever since Antauri died and came back, the others treated him differently; as if he wasn't the same person. Sometimes they were overprotective while other times, they excluded him. They said that machines could never have a sole, but look at him. He was fully robotic and he had a sole.

"Antauri?" He heard Chiro's weak voice say.

Antauri snapped out of his thoughts and smiled even more.

"I'm crying with joy that you too see me as your father." He wiped the crystal droplets away to see Chiro struggling to stay awake. "Enough of this for now. – We'll talk more after you get some more rest. However, I'll have to take you to your room since the others are bringing back the injured citizens."

"The other citizens?! – They lived?"

"Thanks to you. We would have forgotten about them if you hadn't mentioned them." Antauri said as he activated his purple ghost claws and began to levitate Chiro in the air.

At first, Chiro looked around frightened, but once he saw how calm and relaxed Antauri was, Chiro became eased.

"How is the rest of the team doing?"

"They're doing great. – However, once they figure out you woke up, I won't be able to stop them from barging into your room."

Chiro laughed at the statement as he imagined his team arguing who was going in first.

Antauri slowly approached Chiro's room as the door swished open.

He could see that someone else had slept in there; but who? As Antauri set Chiro in bed, he remembered the girl from his dream.

"Is there any girl helping us besides Sam?" Chiro asked.

Antauri looked at Chiro strangely as he wasn't expecting the question.

"As a matter of fact, yes. – Her name is Amethy and you'll meet her soon."

"Amethy?" Chiro muttered as his vision began to fade in and out.

"Yes. – But rest now." Antauri said as he caressed Chiro's hair.

Chiro couldn't help but slip into a deep slumber where he could rest at peace.

Antauri smirked at the sight of the sleeping boy before beginning to stroke his cheek.

However, he was interrupted when he heard the attachment of a fist rocket lead by another one.

Antauri looked at Chiro one more time before running out to help the rest of his team.

---------

"Please, follow me everyone." Gibson said as the citizens looked around in amazement.

Watching their shocked faces as they saw how huge the Super Robot was in the inside made Otto and Sprx giggle.

Gibson glared at them before clearing his throat. "I have to take Chiro to his room with the rest of his medical things. – Can you please make sure that everyone stays out of the way?"

The citizens all gave each other worried glances as they heard Chiro was hurt.

"No prob Gibson!" Otto yelled out confidently.

"Ya; just make sure the kid stays stable Brainstrain."

Gibson ignored the name as he began making his way to the sick bay.

The transporter tubes made a swishing sound as the team immediately saw Antauri walking towards them.

"I assume everything went according to plan?"

"Yep!" Otto said happily.

"Where's Gibson?" Antauri asked looking around only to hear Gibson's screech from within the sickbay.

They watched as he slowly walked out with a horrible expression on his face.

"Did I forget to tell you I already escorted Chiro to his room?"

Gibson looked up at him. "No, I think you forgot about that small detail. – Did you move his IV and other medical care supplies as well?"

Antauri nodded. "Except I couldn't find the pain pills. I assume you locked them up so no one would mistake it for something else?"

"Precisely." Gibson then returned his attention to the confused citizens before him. "Alright, everyone line up along that side wall. – I'll be taking three people at a time with the help of the rest of my team."

Antauri turned towards Gibson as the wounded people did what they were told. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay with Chiro in case he wakes up again."

The monkey's faces went pale. "WAKES UP AGAIN??!!!!" They all shouted.

"Chiro woke up in your absents for only about five minutes. – That's why I already moved him."

"In that case, I better go with you and make sure that he's healing properly. – Would you guys please stay and help the humans?" Gibson asked Nova, Sprx, and Otto.

Sprx crossed his arms while Otto pouted. "But we want to see Chiro too!" Otto whined. Nova just stayed silent and stared at the floor.

"I'm well aware your desires to visit Chiro. However, he needs rest and the right medical attention to get better. – Even if he was awake, you wouldn't be able to talk to him."

The rest of his team looked at Antauri in understanding.

"Please stay here while Gibson and I attend to his wounds. You all can see him once you finish down here, okay?"

Otto looked at Antauri and smiled. "Oky doky boss!" Then he ran off into the sickbay. Nova slowly followed as Sprx watched his two brothers disappear up the elevator tubes.

-----------

Antauri and Gibson quietly entered the sleeping chambers of their leader. Despite all their efforts, Chiro heard their footsteps and slowly opened his eyes.

Gibson froze for a second before remembering why he was there.

"Hello Chiro; I'm so glad to see you're awake. – How are you feeling?"

Chiro smiled. "I can't tell with all this pain medicine you gave me."

Gibson chuckled before proceeding to Chiro's side.

"I can't stay long because I have to help the other citizens down stairs. But I must check your wounds to see if they're making any progress."

Chiro nodded in understanding as he laid on his side. Gibson then unwrapped Chiro's head and examined the stitches he had to put in.

"It seems to be holding together. – Have you felt any sharp pains it lately?"

Chiro thought for a minute. "Nope."

Gibson then grabbed a new cloth that was by the IV and rapped it around Chiro's head.

"Now where did that; oh here it is!" Gibson said to himself as he picked up his second scanner. "Now hold still."

Chiro did what he was told and allowed Gibson to take the x-rays.

After he was done, he studied the images contently for a moment.

"Well, everything looks good! – I best be off though, see you later Chiro." Gibson said as he headed for the door. "I hope you feel better and get plenty of rest!"

Antauri heard a strain in Gibson's voice and decided to find out why.

"I'll be right back as well Chiro. I better make sure that everyone is accountable down stairs."

Chiro looked at his father strangely before nodding in understanding.

Antauri then quickly followed Gibson out into the hall and waited for the doors to close.

Antauri ripped his gaze off the ground and looked at Gibson.

"What's really wrong?"

Gibson looked up to Antauri slowly.

"I knew you knew something was up. – Unfortuanlty, it will take longer for Chiro's body to recover than I anticipated."

"Why didn't you just say that then?"

"Because I don't want to make Chiro worry. – He'll feel the pain soon; but when he does, he'll figure out how serious it really is. – Please, make sure he doesn't panic."

"Don't worry; I intend to make sure his pain goes away swiftly."

"Good; now if you don't mind, I need to get to those citizens."

Antauri then smiled at his brother. "I understand." Gibson smiled for a second before he began heading to his destination. "Best luck to you!"

Gibson just waved as he disappeared down the transporter tube.

Sighing, Antauri returned to his son's room to see he was comfortable in Antauri's presence.

---------

"There you go! All better!" Otto ensured a little girl who received an infected cut.

She smiled widely before looking up at Otto. "Thank you Otto!"

"No problem!" He replied as he watched her skip out of the sickbay.

He began humming to himself when he heard the little girl's voice again.

"Mr. Gibson! Look what Otto did!"

"Yes, he did a good job; didn't he?" Gibson's voice said back.

"Uh hu!" Then she skipped off.

Gibson appeared in the door way with a scared expression plastered on his face.

Sprx turned to him and smirked.

"Yep; that's how it's been while you were gone. - How's the kid?"

Nova then turned from the lady she was helping to listen in.

"His skull is still fractured and bruised, but he seems to be fine."

Nova's face brightened. "He's awake right now?!"

Gibson looked at her with a serious face. "He was, but he was out of it. - One thing's for sure; he didn't lose his sense of humor!"

"The kid? Have a sense of humor? -Oh please! I'm the one with all the jokes that makes us all laugh!"

Nova glared at him before whacking him with her tail. She continued to set the woman's broken arm as she continued the conversation. "Unlike you, his jokes are actually meaningful! You're too sarcastic!"

"Sarcastic? But that's who I am! I can't help it!"

"You're right! You can't help it! You're the dumb monkey!" She laughed.

Otto snickered at the statement only to receive a death glare from Sprx.

"What? - You are the dumb monkey!" Otto immediately replied.

"Can you guys stop arguing and help me? Sam's doing most of the work over here!"

Everyone turned to see Sam quickly seal up a huge gash on the side of an old man's back.

Sprx's mouth dropped open. "How many people have you helped?"

Sam looked up from her work to think. "Um....I don't know; about five or six?"

Sprx just shook his head before calling in the next person.

"At least she's getting the work done unlike three monkeys I know of!" Gibson replied as he began to clean out a boy's wound.

-----------

"Are we almost there?" Amethy asked as she felt more of her energy being drained. Even with Chris's help, Limax was also interfering with her energy.

"Yep! – You see that orange thing?" Jinmay asked.

Amethy squinted her eyes to see a small orange square. "Oh, now I see it!"

"That's Shugazoom's largest tower. – It's right in the center." Jinmay looked down to see the bridge in the distance. "And look! There's the bridge!"

Amethy looked down in relief as they were back in the city. For some reason, she felt safer there than out in the jungle.

"I hope Chiro's awake when we get there!"

Amethy closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure he will be."

-------

Antauri had taken his place at Chiro's side as the child slept. The only sound that could be heard was his slow breathing; and nothing else.

This surprised Antauri as he thought he would have to tell the team to quiet it down. _'I guess they're keeping it down for Chiro's sake.'_ He concluded as he slowly drifted off into another deep meditation. However, he was interrupted when he felt Chiro's conscious slipping away quickly.

Worried, he slowly left his body and into Chiro's head to find out why.

Barriers went flying up in attempt to keep Antauri out. This made him very confused.

'_Chiro let your barriers down so I can help you_.' Antauri said telepathically to Chiro.

At first, nothing happened until the barriers shattered.

Antauri quickened his pace to the center of his conscious. As he drew nearer, he felt a familiar presence. A dark presence that Antauri had felt once before.

Anger swelled up within him as he remembered what the intruder said, _"__– Now tell me monkey; how is your chosen one doing? I was thinking of paying him a little visit next."_

'_Chiro!'_ Antauri yelled as he drew nearer.

---------

**Author's Note:**

_Yay! Another chapter! I made this one a little longer for you guys since I've been busy. But like I always do, I left it at a cliffy! Sorry, but it was getting late and I was too tired to write more. I'll write more soon (hopefully)!!! You know what's ironic? The title is Time for Healing yet Chiro is being mentally attacked. I don't know if it's just me but the title doesn't seem to match. Oh well!XD_


	16. Chris

**Chris**

------

Jinmay and Amethy were approaching the robot when Amethy felt a very dark presence. She growled in anger as she grabbed Jinmay's arm before placing her two fingers on her forehead. They soon disappeared and reappeared in the Sick Bay.

The monkey's and the citizens who were in there jumped in shock; but Amethy didn't care, she just ran to Chiro's room.

"Amethy!" Sam yelled as she tried to run after her; but Gibson got in the way.

"Move Gibson! I have to see what's wrong with Amethy!"

"She was heading towards Chiro's room so whatever's wrong it deals with him and Antauri. – Please wait here. I'm sure they can solve the dilemma by themselves."

Sam was about to push Gibson out of the way when Miranda walked in the room and shook her head no. So she stood there looking at the floor.

Jinmay was still on the floor in shock as she still didn't know what happened.

"How'd you get here that fast Jinmay?" Nova asked.

"Ya! You didn't even come in the front door!" Otto blurted out in fascination.

Jinmay just stared at the ground in confusion. "I really don't know."

"It's called instant transmission. – Amethy learned it from a close friend of hers."

"INSTANT TRANSMISSION!!!! That sounds ALSOME!!!!!" Otto yelled out happily as he began healing up another wound.

"It is very handy, but Amethy can't do it that much without her other form." Sam muttered.

This caused the monkeys to look at each other in confusion before Nova helped Jinmay up.

"Gibson, can I go see Chiro? Or do I have to wait too?"

"I'm afraid not Jinmay. – You'll just have to wait."

--------

"Limax!" Antauri hollered as he saw the demonic human next to a very scared and powerless Chiro.

Chiro was blue in the face and seemed as if he couldn't use his powers.

"Why hello there Antauri. – We were wondering when you would show up." He smirked evilly.

He then made his hand in a fist and Chiro yelped in pain as he felt a invisible force around his neck; it was chocking him.

"Let him go NOW!!!!!"

"I don't think I will Antauri. – To be honest with you, I've grown interested in Chiro's powers." Antauri glared at Limax. "Such power within a boy can be very useful. – What do you think Antauri?"

Antauri had enough and began a rush attack towards Limax once again.

Limax laughed as Chiro yelled in pain even louder as the grip tightened.

Antauri stopped immediately and looked at his son's bluing face.

"I have a proposition for you. – Hand over Amethy and you'll get your precious leader back."

Antauri was filled with so much anger that he looked like he was going to blow a casket at any second.

This only added satisfaction for Limax as he laughed even harder as well as his grip on Chiro's neck.

The skin began turning red and soon began to swell up.

Chiro tried to breathe, but his lungs were covered.

Antauri watched painfully as his son was being tortured by this menace. He knew that if he tried to help, the demon would kill Chiro without a second thought. So he continued to stare; thinking of alternatives.

Limax seemed to enjoy the look on Antauri's angered, frustrated face. It was like a comedy to him and he wanted to see more. He tightened his grip around the frail boy's neck to the point where his neck would snap. Limax looked back to the other's face to watch as his hands unformed from fists and his head looked to the ground.

"Spare the boy." Antauri began. "And kill me instead."

This startled not only Chiro but Limax as well. He thought that these monkeys were selfish and only cared about themselves. Hearing him beg to end his life instead of Chiro's was so unexpected that his smile faded away.

"You want me the end your life instead of this weak humans?" Limax asked in a stunned tone.

Antauri nodded slowly. "Humans are more then what you think they are. – And what I've learned is that without knowing one, you're life is……empty."

Limax looked at the monkey curiously. He still denied that this monkey had feelings for Chiro, but the way he said had an odd feeling.

"An….tau…ri…." Chiro stuttered, "Don't……Do….It…."

Limax looked down at the blue boy. His hands had fallen to his sides and silver tears fell to the ground.

That's when he decided. Killing a human would be all too familiar to him. Killing a robot monkey however, seemed more rare than anything else.

He released his grip on Chiro and watched as the teen fell to the ground; gasping for air.

Antauri looked up to see Limax advancing forward. He knew Limax was going to kill him instead of Chiro, but he wasn't afraid.

He didn't flinch, move, or even blink. He knew that if he tried to attack, Limax would kill Chiro with the snap of his fingers. So Antauri just closed his eyes and waited for a pain that would end his second chance at life.

Chiro opened his weak crystal blue eyes to see the demon walking towards Antauri. He held his arm out, but he couldn't move.

"An…tauri…." Chiro began as he saw his father look over at him; a smile planted on his saddened face. "Please…..don't…."

But Antauri turned away and closed his eyes once more. "I'm sorry Chiro. This is just the way it has to be….." He trialed off as he heard the footsteps stop in front of him.

"You made a wise choice." Limax said as he raised his hand in the air.

Chiro closed his eyes and quickly searched for the power primate. But it was still deep within him as it slept.

Limax dropped his hand to cut the simian in half; but when nothing happened, Antauri opened his eyes.

There he saw a young boy with short dirty blond hair that wore a red and white T-Shirt grasping on to Limax's hand.

The terrified expression Limax gave would have made Antauri laugh, if it wasn't for the circumstance he was in.

"You! – How did you- " Limax got cut off as the boy kicked him so quickly that it didn't even seem as if he had moved at all.

Limax crouched to the ground and held his stomach in pain.

The young boy just landed in front of Antauri with an emotionless face.

Chiro opened his eyes to see the scene. His mouth dropped opened by the fact that this kid had caused that much damage with just one kick.

Antauri studied the boy intently before understanding his nature.

He was the one that he had heard about. He was the one that saved Amethy. And he was the one destined to protect Amethy until she was able to fight Limax alone.

Limax slowly stood back up; eyes wide.

In moments, a figure flew up to them wearing a forest green dress.

"Chris!" Amethy cried out in joy.

But when Chris didn't reply, she landed and stayed quiet.

Limax looked at his situation from all aspects and knew he had to retreat.

"You, you haven't seen the last of me!" He wailed before disappearing in a cloud of gray mist.

Amethy smiled before her body disappeared as well. Both Antauri and Chris did the same and Chiro's conscious was now back in control.

-------

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had BAD writers block, but it went away! At least, I hope it did…… _


	17. GoodBye, Sam

Okay, I know I haven't written ANYTHING in a while, so I decided to finish off this story! Hope you enjoy!XD

**Good-Bye, Sam**

Antauri slowly opened his eyes to see he was back in his leader's room.

The sound of laughter startled him at first as he turned around.

There he saw Amethy and the boy that saved them; he couldn't help but smirk at the too.

He knew well that these two companions were supposed to be close, but seeing them hugging each other and laughing made them seem more like a couple.

"Antauri?" The familiar voice made Antauri freeze in place.

Chris and Amethy stopped laughing and looked at the boy that laid on the blue covered bed.

"Chiro!" Antauri cried out with joy as he spun around and tackled the poor boy. Chiro hugged back.

"I, I thought I was gonna lose you!" Chiro exclaimed rather loudly.

Antauri couldn't breathe a word as he began tearing up. "No, I was afraid of losing you, again." Antauri began. "But that doesn't matter, we're both here and that's what we should be proud of."

Chiro began tearing up as well.

Chris smiled at them before looking back at Amethy with a serious face.

"You must return to Earth or you're other body will die."

Amethy just nodded in understanding.

Antauri and Chiro released their grip from one another and looked up the two.

"You have to go?" Chiro asked.

He didn't want them to leave already! I mean, the boy just saved his life! Not to mention Amethy who most likely saved him more than once. Chiro just wanted to know them and thank them properly.

Amethy went up to Chiro and kneeled to be face to face with the young teen.

"I'm afraid so Chiro. – But we'll meet again."

Chiro looked at her curiously. "Wait, meet again? When?!"

"When the time is right." Amethy placed a warm guiding hand on Chiro's head. "The last thing I can give you is your health back. – I'm sorry you had to go through with the whole ordeal with the Heart Snatchers and then lose your memory. It's partially my fault for not stopping them." Chiro began to feel a warming sensation within him and saw Amethy's eyes turn from green to blue to green again. She took her hand off of Chiro's head and faced Antauri.

Chiro moved around a bit and felt no pain at all; except for the wound in his heart.

"Antauri, thank you for everything your team has done for me. When I can, I'll repay you."

Antauri looked at her curiously. "But, what have we done fore you?"

Amethy only smiled. "For showing Sam that even beings different from her can be kind like her own kin before……"

Antauri looked at her wide eyed. He no longer felt another human presence like Amethy down in the sickbay.

"….She died….." Chiro looked at both of them urgently. He didn't know what was going on, but if they were talking about Sam; he stared blankly at the very thought.

"But why? How?" Antauri asked.

"She had a growing disease within her that Limax implanted when she was little. We all knew she wouldn't survive it, so Sam wanted to help some one different from her before she past."

"That was her last request." Chris finished.

Chiro wanted to cry, but for some reason, no tears of sadness came. In fact, he felt as if her kind and loving heart was still with him; so he smiled.

Rushing footsteps were heard down the hall and everyone turned to the door.

"Chris and I must be off now; we'll meet you again." They both said as they disappeared.

Not even a moment later, Otto burst into Chiro's room.

"Antauri! Sam, she, she"

"Died." Antauri finished.

The green mechanic looked at the silver monkey strangely before seeing Chiro awakened and well at his bed side.

"Chiro!" Otto yelled happily and jumped on him.

Chiro laughed and attempted to push the monkey off. "Nice to see you too."

Otto hugged Chiro tightly before he landed back on the floor.

Antauri smiled at the scene before remembering the rest of the team. "Where are the others?"

Otto's laughs seized and he slowly turned to Antauri. "They're with, with," He looked at the ground as he couldn't finish the sentence.

Antauri and Chiro looked at Otto sadly as he began to cry. Antauri embraced his crying brother and whispered comforting words to him.

More footsteps were heard as all four monkeys and Jinmay appeared in the doorway. All they're faces were saddened, but light up immediately as they saw their leader (and boyfriend) awake.

"Chiro!" All but Gibson shouted and tackled Chiro just like Antauri did.

Chiro tried to push them all off, but he couldn't. "Uh, guys! Kinda can't breathe over here!" Chiro chuckled out.

Gibson rolled his eyes and cleared his throat rather loudly to make everyone stop.

Antauri turned to him and saw the shock that was present in his eyes.

"As you may know already from Otto, Sam has passed away due to an illness that I've rarely even heard of. – But the reason why we are all up here is because while Otto ran up his tube, Sam's body slowly faded away."

Antauri smirked. "She's an elfin warrior from a strong and hopeful planet called Earth. – Her body disappeared because she gets to journey and is reincarnated into the next stage of life."

"Wait a minute?!" Sprx began with a confused face. "Reincarnated? Like being reborn as someone or something else?"

"Yes; What else could I be speaking of?"

Sprx's jaw dropped.

Gibson began to talk, but only one syllable came out before he shut his own mouth. He wanted to disprove it, but doing so made him feel very uneasy.

"Are all the citizens taken care of?" Antauri asked his team.

"Yep! And we sent them all packen!" Sprx replied once he regained his composure.

Antauri nodded in approval.

Chiro sighed. He wasn't looking forward to a trip to, well, anywhere. Everyone he knew, and didn't know will be asking him if he was okay; and he's getting enough of that already.

--------

A few months have past and everything has gone back to normal.

Nova and Otto were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Sprx was playing games, Gibson was in his lab doing all sort of experiments, Chiro was healed (Except the wound in his heart), and Antauri, well, lets just say that everything was **NOT **back to how it was before.

As for Antauri, let's just say he keeps a very keen eye on Chiro.

Chiro slide down his tube to the command center with Antauri following close behind

Chiro stepped out of the elevator and waited for Antauri to catch up.

He slowly went to Chiro's side to see he had something on his mind.

"What is it?" He asked.

Chiro smiled sweetly. "I'm just glad to have you as my father."

-------

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I completed another story! XD

I wished that I didn't have to kill Sam off, but if I want a sequel to this, I need a new character. You'll know what I mean whenever I start my new story. =)

Hope You All Enjoyed!


End file.
